Magic DeadPoint
by Extended-Wings09
Summary: The Death Eaters want her as their weapon. Accepted into Hogwarts at 13, Alexis must trust her friends, use her wits and train hard to not let them get to her. Next Gen. Fred/OC, Scorpius/Rose.DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter one: Magic DeadPoint

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! Feel free to criticize it (just don't be mean please), I know this isn't perfect. Please read and review!**

* * *

Full summary: Alexis Keithstone cannot perform any spells, nor can anybody-when around her-can either, so why was she accepted into Hogwarts? And why does everyone have high hopes for her even though she is so different? Set nineteen years after the Battle in DH. Pairings Fred Weasley (Jr)/OC, Scorpius/Rose.

* * *

**Chapter one: Magic dead-point**

Alex's hands shook as she tore open the thick, yellowed envelope bearing her name and address in emerald- green ink. The absence of post stamps struck her odd, and there was something about this envelope, the way it was made of parchment and its old-fashioned seal, it seemed... forbidding yet familiar. Hesitant, as though expecting the letter would suddenly burn up, she unfolded it and forced herself to look at the first sentence.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF-_

-"Alex? Your breakfast's getting cold!" Alex's mother called out from the kitchen. Alex frantically stuffed the envelope in her pocket, though she didn't understand herself why she wanted to hide this letter from her parents.

"Morning Alex, let's see the mail eh?" Alex's father reached out and gently tugged the small pile of envelopes from her grasp.

"Ah... Electricity bill...darn, the rates have gone up again! Moving on... dear, your sister is going to Paris for the next few days, and wants us to take care of that dreaded cat of hers..." He shuffled through the rest of the mail, not noticing how stiff and strange his daughter looked.

Alex's mum turned away from the sink, wiping her wet hands on a nearby towel. "Alex? Today's your thirteenth birthday, are you _sure_ you don't want to invite friends over? Your father and I promise not to dress up like last time... Alex? Are you listening to me? Alex!" Her daughter was still standing by the table, staring out the window with a blank expression, giving no indication that she had heard her mother.

"Huh?" Alex snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh... yeah, my birthday... er-no, I just want it to be family this year..." her voice trailed off as she continued to ponder about the letter she had received.

A loud thud shook her from her thoughts again. Someone was standing out the front door. Alex's father got up with a small sigh and walked down the hallway to open it. Alex trailed behind, curious as to who it was for them to be visiting so early in the morning.

The door opened and revealed a tall woman wearing an expression not unlike Alex's principal when he spoke at assemblies- strict yet kind. Her clothes were immaculate, a crisp blazer and blouse accompanied with a flowing skirt, but it seemed to Alex that the woman felt uncomfortable in these clothes, her hand was constantly tugging at her blazer and blouse as though it scratched her.

"Yes?" Alex's father asked rather rudely. He was not a morning person. The only people he would talk to before work without biting their heads off was his wife and daughter. Everyone else suffered his dirty looks and constant angry mutterings.

Not this woman though, she just returned the glare with a cool look and brushed her blazer down.  
"I have assumed that you have received the letter? Yes? It would be good manners if you could invite me into your house, it is rather uncomfortable talking to you outside in this absurd weather." And without waiting for a reply, she brushed past Alex's confused father and settled down on a couch in the living room.

With his mouth hanging open, Alex's dad banged the door shut. Alex's mother was already preparing refreshments for the, er, 'guest'.

Seeing both Alex and her parents walk into the room, the woman stood up and extended a hand, which Alex's dad took with suspicion. The woman shook it, and promptly settled back onto the armchair.

"Now, I can see you have many questions regarding the letter. First of all, it is not a joke. It is all true. Secondly, it may –or may not - struck you as odd as to why Alexis received her letter on her thirteenth birthday, and not her eleventh, as per tradition... why are you all staring at me as if I have gone mad? And take a seat would you? It's hard on my neck at my age." The woman waited until they were all seated nervously before giving them a quick look.

"You... haven't received the letter?" She asked finally.

"What letter?" Alex's mum managed to ask.

The woman sighed, "must be Longbottom's fault... he _did_ have a poor memory when I taught him..." grumbling slightly and muttering under her breath, the woman reached into her blazer pocket and produced an identical envelope to the one Alex had opened before.

"That envelope!" Alex gasped. The three adults all turned to look at her with surprised expressions.

"You recognise this envelope? I am Professor McGonagall by the way, to simplify matters. Did you read its contents?" The woman asked.

Ignoring pointed looks from her parents, she shook her head. "I-I didn't get the chance." She said forlornly. "I didn't have time to read it properly."

"Well that can be arranged. Take this letter instead and read it out loud so your parents can hear it." Professor McGonagall leant back onto the cushions and impatiently motioned for Alex to read it.

"_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall.  
Dear Alexis Keithstone,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Your sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress."_

At first she felt joy, then she felt confused and then... nothing. It seemed a joke to her, witches and wizards don't exist, she had been taught that at her first year at primary school. But, sneaking a look at the woman in front of her, she felt a flicker of hope. Maybe... just maybe... she was a witch, and she could perform magic! Her mind was already compiling a whole list of pranks she wanted to pull on her cousin.

She glanced at her parents, half expecting them to fall onto the floor in a dead faint. To her surprise, her parents looked slightly relieved.

"She didn't get it when she turned eleven, so we both thought, you know, that she was a Squib like us, after all, wasn't there a case where a whole wizard family was wiped out due to all of their children were Squibs and couldn't produce wizards and witches...?" Her father said sadly, but then he brightened.

"So... who knew? Our little Alexis, a witch at last!" He flashed his wife a cheerful grin, who returned it with a small happy laugh.

"Oh this is wonderful! My Alex, a witch!" They both started talking at once, about Hogwarts and the rumours of a teacher being an actual ghost and how there was a room that could change to suit your needs...

"Excuse me for breaking up this cheerful moment, but I do need to explain why your daughter did not receive her letter when she turned eleven." Professor McGonagall broke in briskly. She looked, for the first time, slightly uncertain at the turn of events.

"But before I do that, I have to ask you two a question. Who was the last person in your family to attend Hogwarts, or any magic school for that matter?"

It took quite a long time, and after some head scratching and darting looks at the wall where all the photographs hung, Alex's dad and mum managed to come up with some answers.

"I guess... the last wizard in my family was my great-great-grandfather, and the last witch was.... I think... his cousin? Or second cousin, I'm not sure." Alex's mother gave a small nervous smile.

"Er... for my side of the family it was my... grandfather's brother and my great-great-great aunt, I think, anyway, but what has this got to do with Alex?" Her dad asked.

"I am sorry to say, before you get too excited, that Alexis will not be able to perform any kind of normal magic, but-"

"WHAT?!" Alex's dad spluttered in rage, "You accept my daughter into Hogwarts and then tell us that she cannot do magic? What is this? Are-"

"Please do not interrupt me when I am talking, it is rude." The headmistress of Hogwarts snapped, she smoothed her skirt and resumed her position.

"As I was saying, Alexis is not able to perform normal magic. This is due, I think, to the decreased amount of magic in the family. Your family, or families I should say, are the very few of the wizardry families to produce so many Squibs. This has led me to believe that Alexis is a magic dead-point. This was not confirmed until two days ago, when a witch standing beside Alexis in a muggle supermarket tried to summon her handbag, and found she could not do it. I believe that Alexis herself cannot do magic, and those around her, when in close contact, cannot either, for the duration of the time of being together. Her magic-yes, I consider it magic- is unique, and is very rare and important. If not controlled, she could hurt fellow wizards and witches unknowingly. Thus, I have arranged a place for her in Hogwarts, for her to interact with wizards and witches, to control her powers. I have no doubt that she is a great asset, especially in these seemingly peaceful times..."

The woman let a few moments for her words to sink in before turning to Alexis. "Have a think about it, won't you? You will face troubles at school, being different to others, but if you do not learn to control your magic, you _will_ hurt others. I await your answer by the 31 of July." She was about to let herself out of the house when Alex shouted out for her to stop.

"I want to go, to Hogwarts that is, I-I don't want to hurt others... if that is okay with my parents." She glanced at their faces, sad but proud at their daughter's decision. They nodded.

"Well then, it is settled, visit Diagon Alley for your school things and I shall see you at Hogwarts on the first of September. Oh! Dear me, I nearly forgot!" The Headmistress pulled out a long, thin box out of her skirt pocket and gave it to Alex.

"A wand specially made for you by Ollivander, normal wands help focus and channel normal magic from wizards and witches, this wand is similar, but different, it was made to focus and channel _your _magic. Have a nice day." With a small _crack_, she disappeared; leaving the Keithstone family all huddled together in a tight embrace, with a muggle glancing at them weirdly from the sidewalk. It seemed they forgot to close the door.

* * *

Alex took a deep breath and sprinted. She closed her eyes, expecting a loud crash and her trolley rebounding off the wall, but to her surprise, she found herself running still, and burst out onto Platform 9 ¾ . Hundreds of students milled out about her, all saying farewell to their family. Alex took a deep breath and headed towards the train, the Hogwarts Express.

"...don't get _too_ friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood." Alex caught a red-haired man gesturing at student and telling his daughter. She gave a small grin as his wife looking half stern and half amused, told him to not turn them against each other before they've even started school.

Their daughter looked slightly nervous, but still emitted confidence. She had red hair too, but unlike her father, her colour was between red and brown. She wore it long, and the curls elegantly flowed down her back. Her eyes shined bright, a nice blue colour that she seemed to have inherited from her father, along with the freckles. Alex immediately felt that she and this girl would get along well, she seemed nice, and it was her first year at Hogwarts too.

_But you're __**thirteen**__,_ a nasty small voice sounded from her head, _people your age have already been at this school for two years. You'll be ridiculed and laughed at._ Blinking back tears, and trying to ignore the voice, Alex stumbled up the steps of the train, struggling to pull her heavy trunk with her. It burst open, but luckily, none of her belongings fell out.

"Here, I'll give you a hand," a tall boy helped her snap it shut and dragged it up the steps.

"Thanks," Alex smiled, "I think I packed too much."

The boy shrugged, "I've seen heavier, some of the girls actually have _two_ trunks, one for cosmetic potions, and the other for dress robes I've heard. I'm Fred Weasley by the way, it's my third year." He stopped abruptly, leaning down to get a better look at her, "Say, I haven't seen you before, did you transfer?"

"Er... no, this is my first year here, due to, er, complications. I'm Alexis Keithstone, but I prefer Alex." She answered hastily, looking up, she took in his profile. He was tall, red-haired and seemed related to the family she had seen before.

"Keithstone? I've heard about you, blimey, it's going to be tough though for you isn't it? But I guess your magic is useful, I don't mind having it actually, that way James won't ever be able to jinx me-hah!"

Startled, Alex gave him a surprised glance. "Y-you've heard about me? About me not able to perform magic? Doesn't that mean everybody here knows too?" As she spoke, her voice got louder and higher, causing some of the students nearby to look at her strangely.

"Did I hear right? You _can't _perform magic? I thought Hogwarts didn't accept _Squibs_ like you?" A cold, sneering voice came from behind them. Alex jumped and turned around, noticing that Fred gave the boy a nasty look.

"Malfoy isn't it? Scorpius Malfoy?" Fred smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "Fancy seeing you here - and Alex may not be able to perform normal magic, but, from what I hear, she has a _rare_ and _precious_ magic that, oh, I don't know, might surpass _yours_?"

The blonde boy with metal grey eyes bored into the taller boy's. "Aren't you one of the Weasleys? Fred, I think? Well, from what I hear about you, you were this close-" Malfoy pinched his forefinger and thumb together-"from getting expelled. Pity your last prank backfired eh?"

And then with a smirk, he sauntered off into a nearby compartment. Nearly spewing with rage, Fred pulled Alex's trunk upright and helped her into a compartment. "I need to help with my family, be back in a sec." He said in a rush, before bounding down the steps and helping a boy with dark hair and blue eyes pull his trunk up.

"Go to that compartment there, my things are already there, please James?" Alex heard Fred ask the boy. The compartment door rolled open, James walked in, not noticing Alex. "Darn Teddy," he was muttering, "He _could've _told me he liked-blimey, who are you?" He suddenly became aware of her, sitting stiffly on the seats.

"Er, Alex Keithstone-" A flicker of recognition appeared in James eyes. "Oh! I've heard about you..." his sentence trailed away as if deep in thought. Then he suddenly straightened and brandished a wand. "You don't mind if I... try something out right?"

Bewildered, Alex shook her head. "Go ahead," she said, looking forward to be able to see someone perform magic.

He pointed his wand at his trunk, "_Accio Daily Prophet_," he muttered. He stood there, as if waiting for something. After a few awkward moments, he turned around. "So it is true. Normally I have no problem in performing the Summoning spell, but I guess with you around... it really is astounding, but at least there won't be anyone who can hex _you_."

This cheered Alex up; she hadn't realised that she wouldn't-couldn't -be subjected to being bullied if people fired hexes at her.

They spent the next ten minutes or so talking. Alex found out that he had a large family, and he also confirmed that Rose, Ron and Hermione Weasley-the family she overheard- was his cousin, uncle and aunt, and that Fred was also his cousin.

"It must be fun, having so many people that care about you," Alex commented wistfully, "I just have mum and dad, I suppose. I do have an extended family, but we don't really...get along well. I think it had to do with me pulling a few pranks on my snobbish cousin, because since then, I've never received a Merry Christmas card, not that I mind though." She added, giving a small satisfying smirk.

At the mention of her pulling a joke on her cousin, James leant forward. "How do muggles pull tricks on others?" He asked, a cheeky grin on his face. Alex obligingly handed over her most treasured book: _1001 ways to have fun with your boring-est relative by Kathleen Krunch._

"Oh this will be so good, imagine Rose's face..." He flipped open the book, his grin getter wider and wider as he read down the contents page.

The compartment door slid open again, this time Fred, Rose and a scrawny, dark haired boy who greatly resembled James walked in. Rose and the boy both looked nervous and slightly scared at the prospect of them going to Hogwarts, Alex felt her stomach churn; they looked the exact same way as she felt.

"Alex, this is Rose and Albus," Fred introduced them. At the mention of his name, the boy looked up looking rather annoyed. "It's Al. Only dad and mum can call me Albus." He said, plopping down opposite James, who gave him a wicked smirk.

"Hi," Alex greeted them both nervously. They both nodded and smiled. Rose and Fred sat down too. Fred sat beside James and Rose sat in between Alex and Al, to Alex's delight.

"First year here?" Alex asked Rose, who nodded. "I'm kind of nervous," Rose admitted, "I dunno which house I'll be sorted into."

"House? Hogwarts have houses? What are they?" Alex asked, suddenly alarmed. At her old school, they didn't have houses as the teachers there thought that houses did not promote unity within the school.

Rose stared at her strangely, as did Al. "Aren't you a third year? Or...oh! So you're _that _Alexis Keithstone! Yeah, there's four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." She then proceeded to explain each house, what they represent and what qualities their students value. Rose seemed more confident now, and talked with more enthusiasm. Alex reckoned it was because she finally could explain the confusing ways of Hogwarts to someone else, a nice change from having heard second-hand tales from her many cousins.

The next couple of hours passed by rather fast. Through the two Weasleys and Two Potters (Rose and Fred Weasley, James and Albus Potter), Alex found herself knowing everything there was to Hogwarts.

"So you're saying, there are many secret passageways? And that you can go into the kitchens and get food without too much fuss? Oh my gosh! This year is going to be awesome!" Alex no longer felt strange, in fact, she found herself more and more like one of them. It seemed the feeling was mutual.

Fred nodded, "My dad refuses to tell me all of the secret passageways, but me 'n' James reckon we've nearly found all of them." He looked at James, who flashed Fred a small grin.

"This year, we're going to sneak into Hogsmeade. I mean, both of us have permission to go, but it isn't as fun if we go the proper way. Sneaking in is much more..." Struggling to find the right words, James slumped back into the seat.

"Daring? Exciting? Fun?" Alex supplied. James clapped his hands together. "Exactly! Just the words I was looking for!"

Someone knocked on the door and it slid open. A woman stood outside with a trolley laden with food.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked kindly.

"Er... Do you have a Mars Bar?" Alex asked hopefully. She had a sudden craving for chocolate.

The woman gave her a strange look. "Mars Bar? I'm sorry, I don't have that, what about a Chocolate Frog? Or one of these nice Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" She said, gesturing to each item on the trolley.

"Er..." Alex looked desperately at the others, not having the faintest idea what she was talking about. To her relief, Fred caught on and jumped in.

"Three Chocolate Frogs and One Bertie Bott's, please, and a cauldron cake." He dug into his pockets and fished out some coins. He counted thirteen Sickles –silver coins- into the woman's outstretched hand and took the food off her with his other hand.

"Forgot you lived with muggles," Rose stared. Al stood up after a moment's hesitation and purchased two cauldron cakes and six Chocolate Frogs.

"I'm collecting the cards," he explained to Rose, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Fred tossed Alex and James each a Chocolate Frog. Gingerly, Alex opened hers. To her horror, it jumped up and clung to her nose.

"There, the frog's gotten its jump. You can eat it now," Fred said, sniggering at her expression. He himself tore open the packet and firmly held onto the frog before stuffing it inside his mouth.

"Ah got Bumbledorr," he sighed with his mouth full. Rose shot him a withering glare. "Eat with your mouth shut, Fred, it's disgusting."

"Forry," He replied, giving her a sheepish grin. He swallowed and showed Alex his card. "All Chocolate Frog has a card that you can collect. You can have mine if you want, I've got about ten of Dumbledore."

Alex took up his offer and looked at her own card. She held it up and saw a man with jet black hair, green eyes and glasses. A caption below read _Harry Potter_. He seemed familiar.

"Oh, you've got dad," Al leant in and saw the photo on the card. Alex blinked at him.

"Your dad's on a collecting card? Wow!" She breathed in awe. Al looked at James, and they both shrugged.

"He defeated Voldemort nineteen years ago apparently. I heard that people back then were even afraid of saying Voldemort out loud, must've been some powerful, crazy wizard huh?" Al said.

Harry Potter's photo gave Alex a wink and strolled out the frame. With a squeak of fright, she dropped the card and its packet onto the floor. "It-He-just winked and walked out!" She gasped.

"Oh yeah, I heard from mum that muggle photos just stay still. Nah, the people in our photos and portraits can move around if they want to. Like the Fat Lady of Gryffindor." Rose explained. Alex fleetingly remembered Rose and Al mentioning the Fat Lady portrait who guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor's dormitories entrance.

The doors suddenly banged open, Scorpius Malfoy and several people sneered in. "Oh, this is the Potter and Weasel compartment is it?" He smirked.

Fred and James cracked their knuckles menacingly, "Get out, git. Malfoys and thick-headed people aren't welcome." James snarled.

Scorpius caught Alex's eye and raised a pale eyebrow. "You're not one of them. You're that _Squib _from earlier aren't you? Hope you're in Slytherin." And with another smirk and a guffaw from a big bulky boy behind him, he turned to leave.

"Oh. It's time you changed into your school robes, we're nearly there." He said facing them again, and after a few moments of smirking, he banged the door shut.

James nearly threw his Chocolate Frog at the door. "Stupid bastard," he muttered, to Rose's disgust.

"James, don't swear. And why are you guys all so mean? He seemed all right." Rose asked. Al nodded in agreement.

"He seemed better than his father, from all the stories my dad told me. At least he didn't go on about pure-bloods and muggleborns and all that." Al said.

Fred and James looked at each other. "Okay, so we were quick on the uptake to insult him. But did you see and hear the way he treated Alex? Made being a Squib seem like a total idiot or something." Fred said.

"But he _said _that he wanted Alex to be in Slytherin!" Rose retorted, refusing to back down.

James sighed. "He just wants her in his house so he can bully her without neither of us there to back her up. And sadly, much as I want to deny it, Malfoy was right about one thing. We do need to get changed, although-" he glanced at Rose who was already in her school robes, "-guess Rosie doesn't need to."

Fred and James left the compartment, with Al trailing behind. Rose helped Alex into her school robes.

"Everything is so different to the world I grew up in!" Alex complained, as she tried to wear her robes correctly. Rose just smiled. "I'm sure you'll get used to everything." She said kindly. "Besides, your magic is way unique, people will be nice to you, I'll guarantee it."

Alex turned to look at her, not believing one word. "That's exactly why I'm worried, Rose, I'm different to all of you. It feels like...I don't belong. You heard what Scorpius said."

Rose's head snapped up. "Er... Another thing you have to get used to is calling people by their last name. Only those who are close to you can you call us by our first names. I'm sure Fred, James and Al won't mind you. I certainly don't."

Alex stared at her. "Oh darn, another thing I have to remember. At school, I called everyone, even people I hate, by their first name." She sighed and thanked Rose for helping her dress.

The train pulled to a stop just as the three boys tramped back in. Al, Rose and Alex clambered down the train together, to join the other First years who were all crowding around a giant man.

"Firs' years? And Alexis Keithstone? All here? 'Right. Let's go." The giant man named Hagrid led them to several boats.

Alex gulped. For once she was glad she was short for her age. Or else she would've stood out among the eleven year olds.

Al, Rose and Alex claimed one boat. Alex was still worried about which house she'd be sorted into. But as the boats neared the castle, all her worries were washed away.

"This is-it's so-" The words caught in her throat. Hagrid turned to look at her with a kind wink.

"It's great, ain' it?" He smiled.

Alex nodded, losing her fear of the overgrown man. _I think I can get used to this_, she thought with a shadow of a grin.

* * *

**After re-reading this chapter, I realised that Alex wanted a Mars Bar, same as Harry did when he first boarded the train. I was going to change it...but then thought that it'd be better if I kept the same.**

**Until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter two: The Sorting

**A/N: Please read and review! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimers: (forgot to do this last chapter, whoopsie) I don't unfortunately, own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter two: The sorting**

Professor McGonagall greeted them all with stern gazes. "The sorting ceremony will commence in a few minutes. I wish you well and..." she looked pointedly at Al, "it is advised that you will be well presented."

Al nervously tried to smooth his hair down. But it immediately bounced back up again into random angles. "It's no use," he moaned.

Beside him, Rose was busy chewing her lip and constantly darted looks at the closed doors leading to the Great Hall. Hundreds of voices came from behind it; everyone apart from them was inside.

"Right." The Headmistress returned and waved her wand at the doors, which opened. "You are to follow my orders and when your name is called out, sit on the stool and put on the hat, then you are to join your House mates. There will be no dawdling."

Alex followed the rest of them through the doors and into the cheerfully lit, humongous room. She tried not to gasp out loud at the ghosts floating around, or at the ceiling that bore the exact resemblance to the sky outside, or at the way how everybody's attention was fixed on them.

As each name was called out, the students, some eagerly, some dreading, walked forward, sat on the chair and waited for the hat to decide. Alex was the first of her friends to get sorted.

Ignoring the muffled whispers as her name was called, she sat down stiffly on the stool and carefully jammed the hat on.

"Ah," muttered the hat, "It's _you_, Alexis Keithstone. Yes, you are very hard... You are loyal to your friends, and smart, but I can see you are neither brave nor ambitious."

Alex gulped, it seemed that she would be sorted into either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.

"But you _are_ different. Perhaps putting you in a house where you can mix with students not like you can bring out your potential? Yes, yes.... In that case, it is either Gryffindor or Slytherin..." The hat continued to say.

Alex's eyes widened. She caught Fred and James waving at her from the Gryffindor table. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth. "Maybe... Gryffindor?" She asked tentatively.

The hat stayed silent.

"Hmm... you have friends in Gryffindor already? It would make your life easier to sort you into Gryffindor, but I do not think it would bring out your true potential. I think Slytherin suits you best."

Alex's face fell. "Oh..." She murmured. "Well, if you say so."

The hat seemed to glance at her uncertainly (well, Alex felt that it did, anyway). "If I say so? Are you sure? Well then it is going to be SLYTHERIN!"

It took a moment for Alex to register that the hat had just shouted out the last word for the rest of the others to hear. It did not surprise her one bit that Fred and James had stood up in shock.

What did startle her though, was that the majority of the Slytherin table had cheered and clapped loudly as she was sorted. From the stories Rose and Al told her, Slytherin was the 'evil' house. Alex hoped they were wrong.

She jumped off the stool, handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall and walked quickly towards the Slytherin table. She was well aware everybody's eyes were on her, though the next student was already on the stool trying on the hat.

She sat down, and smiled at a fellow Slytherin girl. The girl smiled back.

"I'm Belinda Goyle," the girl introduced herself. She was a rather pretty girl with a slender figure. One look at her told Alex that she was no first year.

"Are you a third year?" Alex guessed, crossing her fingers and hoping that she was right.

Belinda grinned, "how'd you guess? Yep, I'm a third year."

Alex smiled, revealing two sets of white, even teeth. "Oh, that's good." She let out a breath she had been holding. "It's nice to find a friend that's the same age as me."

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but you are _the_ Alexis Keithstone right? Er- the magic dead-point, that is." Belinda asked, avoiding eye contact with Alex.

_I guess everyone **does **know who I am,_ Alex thought. "Yeah, I am." She replied, a bit defensive.

Belinda waved her hand around, her eyes widening at Alex's tone. "Oh, I wasn't trying to offend you, or anything. It's just... I heard that you're you know... the only magic dead-point since centuries ago. I'm sorry, I guess I was prying."

Alex shook her head. "I _am_ different after all. I have a million questions to ask about myself as well. I only knew that witches and wizards were real, that my parents were Squibs and that I was a magic dead-point a couple of weeks ago. Actually, I was told about it on my thirteenth birthday."

Belinda grimaced. "Nice birthday present, eh? But then, on the plus side you get to go to Hogwarts and be my friend."

Alex blinked at her. _Friend? She called me her friend!_ Alex couldn't stop another smile from forming on her face. "Yeah, I guess that's a super plus. You know, I was worried about being sorted into Slytherin, I didn't hear... I mean, I thought..." She trailed off, uncertain of how to finish.

But her new friend just nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. My father was in Slytherin, and he didn't exactly have a good reputation. I was afraid that if I was sorted into his house, everyone would think I was exactly like him. I'm not though. And, people in Slytherin actually aren't half bad. Most of them are really nice and get along well with students from other houses." She added.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out. Malfoy, for once, looked nervous as he placed the hat on his head.

Everybody, including Belinda, held their breath as the hat thought about which house he was going to be in.

"Er- Why is everyone so focused on Malfoy?" Alex asked in a whisper. Without her eyes leaving the blonde boy, Belinda leaned in. "He's a _Malfoy._ All of his ancestors, well nearly all of them, were sorted into Slytherin. His grandparents and dad were Death Eaters, though I heard that his grandma and dad really regretted joining the Dark side. I kind of hope he isn't going to be sorted to this house. People are already expecting that he is his father through and through. His resemblance to his father doesn't help either."

Alex looked at the nervous, young boy. There was no trace of a smirk on his face.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted finally. The Slytherin table erupted into cheers and clapped him on the back as he stumbled towards the table, his face slightly crestfallen.

Belinda and Alex shuffled over so there was enough room for him to sit down. He glanced at Alex and nodded in thanks. _I guess all that I'm-better-than-a-Squib was an act,_ Alex thought. _Y'know, he actually seems like the younger brother I never had. We kind of look the same as well. Blonde hair, light coloured eyes, a bit skinny for our age... _

"Potter, Albus!" Al tripped up on his way to the stool. From the Gryffindor table, Alex heard James shout out, "That's my brother!" to everyone's amusement.

The hat barely touched his head, and he was sorted into Gryffindor. Alex tried hard not to look sad, after all, she had already made one friend, and, hopefully, she was going to make another one soon.

"Weasley, Rose!" Finally, it was Rose's turn. Alex saw her uncross her fingers and open her eyes as she walked briskly to the stool. Alex was amazed at how confident she looked.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted a minute later. Like Malfoy, she looked a bit sad, but she straightened and smiled at her house as she headed towards them. Though Rose wasn't her sister, Alex still felt proud at how well she disguised her disappointment. _The girl should be an actress_, she thought.

"Hey Alex, mind passing the Pumpkin Juice?" Belinda asked. Alex swivelled around confused. "Wha- oh my gosh!"

Dishes and dishes of delicious food magically appeared in front of them. Alex saw the jug of orange liquid to her right and passed it to Belinda. Alex herself grabbed everything she could reach, and within moments, she felt stuffed.

"Keithstone." Malfoy's voice was barely audible against the chattering of people beside them. He had to call several times before Alex looked up from her pudding.

"Yeah?" She asked, wiping her mouth on the napkin.

"Pass me the apple pie." He said. Alex felt annoyed at his tone and lack of manners.

"No." She said, turning her back on him. "Until you ask me nicely, I won't."

She heard him sigh again. "You're not my mum, or my sister. Just pass me the pie."

"No. Whether or not I am related to you has got nothing to do with you having manners." She retorted, "Although I hate to say this, but I _am_ older than you, Squib or not. Just say please, and I'll do it."

Malfoy regarded her with a suspicious look. "You really remind me of my mother. Are you sure you're not, like, my older sister who got kidnapped or something?"

Alex bit back a grin as he echoed her thoughts. "Dunno, maybe I am. Belinda, can you _please_ pass me the chocolate éclairs?"

Belinda, catching on, winked and passed her the plate. "Of course, after all, you did say _please_." She said, with a meaningful look at Malfoy.

He sighed. "Fine. Keithstone, please pass me the apple pie. Thank you." He said in a monotone.

Alex, with a bit of a grin, did as he asked. She watched him take a huge slice off the plate before taking the plate off him and returning it to its place before.

"Pst! Malfoy!" Malfoy looked up, slightly annoyed at being interrupted in the middle of eating. He relaxed slightly as he saw who it was. It was the big, bulky boy from before, on the train. He was sitting opposite them.

"D'you want to sit over here? Saved you a place." The boy gestured to the empty space beside him. Malfoy nodded and picked up his plate, still eating away as he walked.

The boy suddenly snapped his head up to look at Belinda and Alex. "What are you doing here?" He asked nastily. Alex immediately bristled at his tone and look on his face.

She was about to give him a nice, grumpy retort when she realised he wasn't talking to her. To her amazement, Belinda cracked into an evil smirk.

"Dear brother, is that how you greet your older sister? Aw... poor Crabbe's scared of big, bad Hogwarts?" She taunted, enjoying her brother's reaction. Alex looked from sister to brother, trying to find the resemblance between them.

From what she could see, there were none.

"Eww! Get away from me, stop embarrassing me!" Crabbe squealed, for a moment there, Alex thought she had mistaken his gender. But as Malfoy neared him, his face and voice resumed its usual pitch.

"Oh, stop acting like a three year old girl," Belinda said, the smirk still visible on her face, "You're embarrassing yourself. _Brothers."_ she muttered the last word. She turned back to her plate and Alex followed suit.

"Hey Alex!" She turned around and saw Fred heading towards the Slytherin table. She smiled at him, glad that he hadn't forgotten about her.

"James wanted me to return this to you. He says he wants to borrow it again though." Fred handed her the book Alex had gave to James on the train.

"Thanks," she said, looking around. James was nowhere in sight. "Where is he?"

"Sick," Fred sniggered, "He nicked my cauldron cake and my Bertie Bott's. Then he stuffed himself with everything at the feast. He rushed off to the toilet not long ago, poor thing."

Alex tried very hard to look worried, but failed. She started giggling, then laughing, and found it hard to stop.

Belinda joined in, and so did, to both Fred and Alex's astonishment, Malfoy and Crabbe Goyle. Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Glad to know you've got a sense of humour," he smirked at Malfoy.

Malfoy immediately shut up and glared at him, "I wasn't laughing at_ your_ joke, Weasley. Shove off."

"Hey, hey, break it up." Alex wiped her tears away with her sleeve and tried to look stern, giving a nice imitation of Professor McGonagall. "Fred, meet Scorpius Malfoy. He's my friend now."

"WHAT?!" Both boys turned to look at her, their mouths open in shock.

"When did I- I never-Friend?" Malfoy spluttered, accidentally spilling Pumpkin Juice over his robes. Fred just stared at her, lost for words.

"A-are you jokin'?" He asked finally. Alex shook her head, "Scorpius is like the little brother I never had, isn't that right, Scorpius?" She asked, using the same teasing tone that Belinda used on her brother.

Malfoy glared at her. Alex gave him a meaningful stare. At last he gave a small, curt nod. "I 'suppose," he muttered.

Alex gave Belinda a small grin, who was now laughing so hard, she fell off the bench.

There was a moment's silence then-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fred, Alex, Scorpius and Crabbe all laughed, tears of mirth flowing down their cheeks. Belinda stood up, her face flushed. Alex couldn't tell whether it was because she was embarrassed or if it was from laughing too hard.

"Ahem, your attention please," the Headmistress had stood up and was now addressing the whole school. Everybody fell silent at once.

"Just a few rules before you all head off to bed," she said in a clear, ringing voice. "The Forbidden Forest, is, as it is called, forbidden to every student. The caretaker, Argus Filch, has..._kindly_ asked me to remind each of you of all the things that are banned. For the list consisting of four hundred and ninety two items, please, if you have any desire to-" the corners of her mouth twitched slightly, "-the list is posted on the caretaker's office. You will receive your timetables tomorrow morning. Prefects, please lead the first years to their dormitories. That is all, good night."

All of the students jumped to their feet at once. Fred shouted a "see you tomorrow!" over the noise as he disappeared with the Gryffindor crowd. Alex saw a Slytherin prefect waving around and calling for the first years. She hurriedly went to him, Scorpius and Crabbe following.

The prefect led them around the castle, when they were at the stairs, Crabbe suddenly grabbed Malfoy by the hand and pulled him behind a statue. "Want to show you something," he muttered. Malfoy nodded, and they both slipped away from the crowd. Alex did not notice them leave.

They arrived at the Slytherin dormitories. The prefect had them gathered around the entrance. "The password for now is 'Dragon heartstring'." He told them. The stone walls slid open, revealing a comfortable common room, which they all traipsed into.

"Girls dormitories on the right side, boys on the left. Your things have been brought up already. Good night." The prefect walked out of the common room, leaving the first years uncertainly in the room.

The stone wall split again, and a group of fifth years and fourth year students walked in, all yawning and murmuring.

Slowly, in pairs, the first years headed upstairs. Alex was one of the last to leave. As she started walking up the steps, a pair of hands roughly pulled her down again.

"What?" Alex snapped, stifling a yawn.

"Squibs like you don't belong here," a burly fifth year boy hissed in her ear.

Alex sighed inwardly, she really wasn't in the mood for this. "Get your filthy hands off me, I don't want you dirtying my new robes," she said angrily.

The fifth year boy and his gang of friends all looked at each other, annoyed and furious at being talked like that. Alex didn't wait for him to respond. She shook his hand off and turned around.

_"Petrificus Totalus!" _Someone shouted from behind her.

Alex kept on walking up the stairs, yawning hugely. Whatever the spell was, it didn't work. Alex knew, because stunned silence followed after her as she walked away.

She couldn't resist a jibe. "Until next time!" she cackled, stopping and giving a small wave.

The boys all glared at her in fury. One of them made a movement as to try and hit her but the stone wall split again, and this time, Scorpius, Belinda and Crabbe walked in.

The boys visibly paled. "M-Malfoy," the fifth-year boy stuttered. Alex had to admit, Scorpius did look intimidating when he stood tall and sneered like that.

But it was still funny, all these fifth years and fourth years glancing nervously at a first year boy who was not only short, but skinny too.

"Get out of my way, you're blocking the entrance," Scorpius snapped, he brushed past them and noticed Alex grinning down at him. He gave a stiff nod at her. "Good night." He mumbled.

The boys gave her a scared look. She copied Scorpius's sneer and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, he's like my brother," she said to them.

Then she opened the door to the girl's dormitories, with Belinda following. Both of them nearly collapsed onto the floor in laughter.

"I'm so glad you're my friend, Alex," Belinda gasped, clutching her side, "Life definitely is more exciting with you around!"

Alex flung herself onto her bed, not bothering to change into her pyjamas.

"Yeah," she said with a grin.

* * *

On the other side of the dungeons, Crabbe saw Scorpius drop his 'I'm-tough-cause-I'm-a-Malfoy' act. "Alex better repay me for this," Scorpius grumbled, pulling on his pyjamas.

"Make her write a History of Magic essay or something." Crabbe suggested, getting into his own bed.

* * *

In the Gryffindor boys' dormitories, Fred helped James onto his bed. "You really need to know when to stop," Fred said with an amused look on his face.

"Whatever," James groaned. Al poked his head through the curtains. "You look a sight," he commented, and gave his brother a grin before heading back to his own bed.

* * *

Rose Weasley settled herself down on her four-poster bed in the Ravenclaw dormitories. She smiled to herself. She had made three friends already during the feast.

She turned over and thought about Alex Keithstone, and wished that she was in at least one of her class.

She was going to get her wish.

* * *

**So... should I continue with the story? I know its a bit slow at the mo... but I wanted both Fred and Alex to be a little dense...**

**Read and Review please!!**


	3. Chapter three: Lessons

**A/N: Thanks you so much for your reviews! They're much appreciated! As usual, please Read and Review please!!  
**

**Disclaimers: see chapter two.**

* * *

**Chapter three: Lessons**

Alex barely had several hours of sleep last night. She was too busy worrying about her classes, even though she was so tired and wanted nothing but sleep.

Alex was not a morning person and being deprived of sleep made her grumpier than ever.

Belinda helped Alex into another pair of school robes, "you'll get there one day," she said encouragingly as Alex fumbled with the clothing.

"If I can't even wear robes properly," she grumbled, "How am I supposed to get used to a magic school?"

Belinda wisely chose not to reply.

Alex and Belinda headed into the Great Hall and they sat down together at the Slytherin table. Scorpius and Crabbe were already there finishing the last of their breakfast.

"Give me a look at your timetable Crabbe. _Please_," Scorpius added as Alex shot him a look.

Crabbe stifled a snigger and passed his timetable over to Scorpius. "Isn't it the same?" he asked.

Scorpius gave him a glare, "just checking." He said hastily, withering under Alex's cold eyes.

Alex looked at her own timetable, it seemed she was to attend classes with the first years for three weeks, and if her grades were good enough, she could take classes with the third years.

Owls swooped overhead, and one of them dropped a letter right into Alex's empty bowl.

_To Alexis Keithstone,_

_During classes, you are to listen to all teachers. In practical parts of the lesson, you are to look closely at fellow students and see how they manage to perform the spell or potion. You are also required to study the book enclosed. You are to complete all assignments your teachers set your class, but if it regards any practical spells, you are excused. I expect that you will score as high as possible on your theory part of your exams when you sit them. The only practical part of any class that you are to participate in is Defence Against the Dark Arts._

_Sighed,_

_Professor McGonagall_

_P.S: good luck_

"Trust her to say 'good luck' in a foot note, eh?" Belinda asked, reading the letter over Alex's shoulder.

Alex grimaced, "Oh, this is so going to fun," she said sarcastically, "All paperwork and nothing practical."

"Oh cheer up, at least you get to participate in the best class, DADA!" Belinda said. "But where is the book she-oh!"

A large parcel dropped onto Alex's head, causing her curse out loud.

Scorpius and Crabbe snorted as Alex's fuming face came into view while the book slid off her face.

"If you laugh or- or do anything, so help me, I'll dead-point all your magic," she threatened. Scorpius and Crabbe glanced at each other and hurriedly got up.

"Er-see you in Charms," Crabbe said cheerfully, still trying not to laugh out loud.

Alex piled some pancakes onto her plate and started eating, ripping the parcel paper open. The covers fell away and revealed the book mentioned in her letter.

"A _guide for magic dead-points, written by Gobliyt 'dead-point' Hobble_," She read out loud, snickering at the author's weird name. The book was extremely old. The parchment was frayed and it cackled as she flipped the book open.

"Written in-wow!-year 230!" She gasped as she read the writing on the cover page.

"Blimey, that is one ancient book!" Someone said from behind.

Startled, Alex nearly dropped the book onto her plate. She wheeled around.

"Fred! James! Albus!" She managed to say.

"Glad to know you still know our names," James grinned. "You better pack that book safely away; Al might spill milk all over it like he did to his timetable, eh?"

Al, blushing furiously, muttered something about 'an accident'. Alex grinned.

"Have you met Belinda? She's my friend." Belinda turned around too and smiled at the three Gryffindors.

Fred and James both nodded, "She was my potions partner last year," James said.

Belinda looked confused, "No I wasn't. I was partnered up with Kate from Ravenclaw. I didn't have potions with Gryffindors last year."

Fred punched James playfully on the arm. "Stop hitting on her," he smirked.

Belinda flushed, though James just gave a wide smile. "Okay, fine, it's the first time I've talked to her." James admitted at last.

"So who was your partner last year?" Alex asked.

James looked at Fred, who looked back at him.

"Oh...I dunno, someone with red hair-" James started.

"Nice, shiny red hair, I might add-" Fred cut in.

"-tall and skinny-"

"-But handsome nonetheless,"

"And too many freckles for my liking-"

"Freckles that suited his lovely die-for face-"

"Okay! Stop! I get who your partner was!" Alex laughed.

The bell tolled overhead, and the three boys scooted off. "Got Astronomy first, don't want to infuriate Harland," Fred said hastily.

"And I've got potions," Al gulped.

Alex glanced at her timetable, "I've got Charms with Scorpius and-oh! Rose's in Ravenclaw! Excellent!" She exclaimed.

Belinda looked at her own timetable gloomily, "I've got Astronomy first too, I better go."

She left the table, her blush still rather prominent on her face.

* * *

Alex ignored the whispers that followed her as she made her way to the Charms classroom. She was getting better at ignoring them, having gotten used to it.

Outside, leaning causally on the wall beside the door, was Rose with a small group of Ravenclaw first years.

"Rose!" Alex waved. Rose looked up and beamed. Alex took it as a good sign and started towards her.

Someone suddenly blocked her path. Looking up, Alex realised it was that fifth year boy from last night.

"What do you want?" Alex asked irritably. "Get out of my way." She tried to brush past him, but one of his friends stood beside him. Both of them were huge, and there was little corridor space left for her to push by.

"Think you're so smart eh? Well if spells don't work, punches surely would!" The first blow went to her stomach.

"Little weakling aren't you?" The boy continued to taunt, from the corner of her eye, she saw that everyone nearby had gone silent and was watching them. All except for Rose, she was screaming.

"Well it's better being a coward like you!" Alex shot back, "Didn't have the decency to settle the matter yourself, did you? Couldn't leave your poor friends alone I bet! But then again, your face says it all: _I'm no smarter than a baboon's backside_!"

The boy's face hardened and Alex braced herself for another punch.

To her surprise, the boy lowered his fist, his face pale.

"I thought I told you, quite clearly, to _not get in my way_?" Someone said angrily from behind her. Alex smiled, it was Scorpius.

"Alex, you owe me _two _essays now." Scorpius stood between them and glared up into the boy's eyes.

"I don't owe you anything," Alex said, "I'm a black-belt in martial arts, that punch was feather-light compared to other punches I've received." She wasn't lying. The punch had no effect on her whatsoever.

"Quit playing the hero, little Scorp, let us have some fun, eh?" A person drawled from behind them.

Rose's eyes widened. "Fred! James! Alex was-she got-that fifth year-"

Fred just nodded at her, his eyes cold as he looked at the boy. "I know who you are, you're Henry Vern, failing in every subject and never earned anything past a T."

Vern cracked his knuckles, "You don't scare me, Weasley," he said.

"Well, you should be scared of _me _then!" Alex gave him a second for the message to go through that thick brain of his before round-house kicking him in his...parts.

"That was for yesterday," she spat, "and this is for today!" She punched him squarely on the nose. When she removed her hand, it was stained red from his blood.

"Better go to the hospital wing and tell Madam Pomfrey that you lost to a girl, eh?" She smirked, wiping her hand on his robes.

Whimpering and crying, Vern rushed down the corridor, his friends following him, shooting Alex uncertain looks.

James whistled, "Now I know who _not _to pull pranks on!" he breathed. "That, was bloody awesome Alex!"

Alex grinned, "It was, wasn't it? Lucky my dad forced me to learn martial arts since I turned five, else I'd been nothing but pulp by now."

"No you wouldn't. If you hadn't hit him, I would've beaten him up so bad, even his mother wouldn't recognise the meaty mash that was her son after I've been through with him," Fred said with an ugly look on his face.

"But, though, who knew a _Malfoy_ out of all people would stick up for you?" Fred said, brightening. He ruffled Scorpius's hair, messing it up.

Scorpius scowled, "Don't do that. I hate it." Alex saw him sneak a look at Rose.

The door leading to the Charms classroom burst open. "Come in, come in!" Professor Flitwick beamed, completely unaware of what happened outside his classroom.

He caught sight of Fred and James and frowned. "I thought you were rushing to Astronomy?" he asked.

Fred and James looked at each other.

"Oh, yes we were professor, but we thought that you might be interested in this." Fred dug into his pocket and got out an ordinary looking badge.

"Me and James developed this. It glows and turns hot when someone in a two metre radius is lying." Fred said innocently.

"The closer you get to the person lying, the hotter and redder it gets! Originally designed for jealous girlfriends unsure of where their boyfriend's loyalties lie, but we thought that teachers needed it too." James added.

Alex felt her jaw drop. What _were_ these two playing at?

"Oh, come on professor, we'd even get you a discount. Normally seven sickles, now only five sickles and two knuts! What a bargain, right?" Fred carried on, waving the badge around.

"Er...sorry boys, I'm not that interested." The short professor looked around, pleading the students to get in quickly so he could get rid of these two annoying boys.

Alex shuffled in with her class, glancing backwards at Fred and James, who were grinning.

"It's a bargain, professor! Are you sure?...Oh alright, we'll give up. Listen professor, we'll leave you alone if you could write us a note for Professor Harland? Thanks!" Fred and James each bore identical triumph grins as the Charms professor scribbled a note.

The two third year boys left at once, with professor Flitwick wiping his sleeve against a sweaty forehead.

"Er-right, so first years, today we are going to practise wand movement. Swish and flick..."

* * *

Alex spent some of the time looking at Rose, Crabbe and Scorpius practicing wand movements. Alex had to sit away from all the other classmates, as her presence, at least, until she learned to control her power, would affect their casting charms.

She buried herself into the book she'd received from Professor McGonagall. It turned out to be an interesting read. The writing was old-fashioned and at times hard to decipher, but it still proved to be a valuable source of information to her.

Chapter three of the book was the best chapter. It described how to control her power so others can still perform normal magic around them. Reading through the theory behind it, and visualising the practical part in her head, Alex grabbed her wand and muttered the spell the book told her to use.

"_Constricto_!" She whispered. Nothing happened. The book said that she should have felt a pressing feeling against her sides. Alex felt nothing.

Disappointed, she flipped back to chapter one.

_To control your power, you must be able to feel it. Normal magic is different to dead-point magic, so naturally both feel different. Close your eyes and 'see' around you. With enough practice, you should start to 'see' your power. When you start 'seeing' your power, that is when you can feel it, and then you can control it._

Alex closed her eyes and saw only darkness. She gritted her teeth and started to concentrate around her.

After half an hour, she still saw nothing.

"I'm hopeless," she muttered angrily, shoving the book and wand into her bag. Her timetable showed her that she had potions next.

Alex spent the next week closing her eyes and concentrating, trying to 'see' her magic. But all she could see was black.

"I don't get it!" she moaned to Belinda over dinner on Saturday night. "I can't see anything!"

"What are you supposed to see?" A Slytherin fourth year was listening in, "I'm Thynia," she said, shuddering, "but call me Thy, please."

Alex and Belinda smiled at her. "Dunno what I'm supposed to see," Alex grumbled, "All I can see is darkness."

Thy chewed her lip thoughtfully. "You know, I'm a muggleborn, and my mother likes to meditate. She claims that it calms her mind and she is able to sense things that normally can't with her eyes open. Maybe 'seeing' your magic by closing your eyes is the same thing as meditation?" Thy suggested.

Alex stared at her, "I think..." she said slowly, a smile forming, "that you have the right idea! Do you have any tips on how to meditate?" She asked eagerly.

Thy nodded, "My mum gave me a book all about these things. I'll give it to you after dinner."

Alex felt her mood lighten and spent the rest of dinner talking and laughing with Belinda and Thy.

* * *

"Stop making it so obvious, it's _embarrassing_!" Alex heard Crabbe hiss as she was about to leave the table.

She turned around. "Stop making what so obvious?" she asked curiously. Scorpius blushed. "Nothing," he muttered.

Crabbe nudged him with his elbow. "Just say it, she knows her anyway," he said, smirking.

"Oh, do you like someone, Scorpius?" Alex said, a bit too loud for his liking.

"Shut up!" he glared, and looked away as Alex gave him a stern stare, "I mean, it's nothing, really, she doesn't know I exist anyway."

"Who, Rose Weasley?" Alex said, her voice lowering. Scorpius gave her an astonished look.

"How'd you-are you a mind reader or something?" He spluttered.

"No," Alex replied truthfully,"Crabbe's right, you're too obvious. And Rose knows that you exist, her father pointed you out on the platform."

"I know, I saw him...but, she doesn't even talk to me!"

Alex looked at him weirdly. "Have _you_ talked to her?" She asked. From his silence, she understood.

"I would help you, but you are only eleven. Tell me, is this just a crush or do you really, really like her?" Alex pushed the two boys into a deserted corridor so that they wouldn't be overhead.

Scorpius stared up at her, "I don't-is there are difference?" he asked finally.

Alex stood up. "Until you know the difference, Malfoy, I'll help you. Meanwhile why don't you talk to Rose and get to know her better? You can't say you like her until you really _know_ her."

Alex left them both in the corridor and headed back to the dormitories.

_Life at Hogwarts certainly is eventful_, Alex mused, _eleven year olds falling in love! Honestly!_

But the small voice called out to her again, _and who're __**you**__ to give advice on relationships? You haven't even liked someone before, and you're thirteen_!

"Oh, shut up," Alex snapped, causing some of the portraits to look at her in alarm.

"Sorry," she said weakly.

* * *

**So, Scorpius realises he likes Rose! Wish that Alex isn't so dense...**


	4. Chapter four: Attacked by teachers

**A/N: Please Review!!! I don't know whether I should continue or not... :(**

**Is it good? Bad? Atrocious?**

**Anythings good, just PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter four: Attacked by teachers**

In addition to the book Professor McGonagall gave her, Alex now also studied from the book, _Your Way to Meditation by Krystal Ball,_ which she'd borrowed from Thy.

Alex didn't actually realise that she was 'seeing' her power until Rose interrupted her during Charms a few days later and asked her how the progress was going.

"Still seeing black again?" Rose asked, plopping down beside Alex.

"Black? No, I see silver and purple...oh my gosh!" It suddenly hit her, "I've been 'seeing' my power for three days now! Gosh I am so stupid!" Alex whacked herself on the head. She could've been practising how to control her power by now!

"Er...Alex? I need to talk to you-something I don't want Fred and James and Al to know." Rose asked, staring at her hands in her lap. Alex stopped her rambling and turned to look at Rose.

"Yes?" Alex asked carefully.

"I think...I dunno, but I-I might like someone." Rose whispered. Alex's eyes widened. _The plot gets thicker!_ She thought, thinking about the conversation she had with Scorpius a few nights ago.

"Well, how do you feel around them?"

"I f-feel light headed and I can't stop rambling. My heart beats so fast even though I am fit! And my temperature always goes up when I'm around him," Rose admitted, she looked up and gazed into Alex's light grey eyes.

"By the looks of things, you've gotten a crush!" Alex said. _I think, anyway,_ she thought.

"Does he know how you feel?" Alex asked.

"N-no, I don't think so, I-I mean, we've only started having proper conversations a few days ago...we're barely even friends."

Alex's eyes widened even further. Rose couldn't be talking about who she thought it was, was she?

"Er, not to be prying or anything, but do you like Sc-"

"Shh! He'll hear me!" Rose blushed scarlet, looking around wildly.

_Aha! _Alex grinned, _lucky eleven year olds, when I was their age I wasn't in a relationship. _

The nasty voice sounded again in her head, _you've __**never **__been in a relationship, _it said._ So stop pretending you have!_

As usual Alex ignored the voice. "My advice is to get to know him better, and if you still feel the same, I say confess to him."

"C-confess?!" Rose yelped, "But me and Malfoy are only eleven! Alex, you've never had a boyfriend right?"

"You admitted that it was ...him!" Alex exclaimed, not daring to say Scorpius's name out loud for fear Rose would kill her.

Rose gave her a look, "stop avoiding the question. Have you been a relationship before, Alex?"

Alex sighed. "Okay, here's the deal." She took a deep breath. Rose tapped her feet impatiently.

Alex exhaled loudly. "No, I haven't" she said truthfully, "And I've never had a crush before. But I've read enough romance novels and have heard enough girls telling me so I know how it feels."

Rose nodded, "good enough for me, mum never buys me that stuff to read, I just wanted to make sure." She fell silent and started chewing on her lip.

Alex knew that Rose wanted some peace to think things through, so she closed her eyes and concentrated on the purple, silver vapour like substance. She remembered the instructions from chapter three, and imagined the purple, silver mist condensing.

She kept this up for another ten minutes or so, and she actually felt her sides being crushed as she saw the mist gathering around her, instead of floating around absentmindedly.

With her eyes still closed, she reached for her wand. "_Constricto!"_ She murmured.

"OW!" Someone nearby cursed out loud. "Blimey Alex, you could've told me you were going to do that! I accidentally set fire to my hat!"

Alex opened her eyes. Rose was standing beside her, frantically stamping on her hat to try and put the fire out.

"Miss Weasley, allow me." Professor Flitwick brandished his wand and the flames died down immediately.

"Miss Keiths- Miss Keithstone!" The teacher exclaimed. "You-you were always sitting there?"

Confused, Alex nodded. The teacher beamed.

"Were you studying the book? Did you try out something?" He asked.

Still puzzled, Alex nodded again. "I tried to constrict my power so that only people five centimetres away from me couldn't use magic, instead of the two metres from befor-oh my gosh!" she shrieked as she realised.

"I-I just controlled my magic! That means I can sit with the rest of the class can't I?" She asked.

Still beaming, the short teacher gestured to an empty table beside Crabbe.

"Welcome to Charms," he added formally, "properly, this time."

* * *

The next week was an extremely enjoyable one, seeing as Alex finally managed to control her power.

Her favourite class, by far, was Defence Against the Dark Arts, as this class was the only one she could join in with the rest of them.

The DADA professor was rather young, only around mid-thirties in his age. He apparently, had been at the battle at Hogwarts nineteen years ago.

Alex did not attempt to do any of the spells Professor Boot taught the class, as she knew she couldn't perform them anyway. But among the confusion when students accidentally aimed wrongly, Alex found that DADA was the perfect environment to perfect her control over her magic.

She now could not only constrict her range, so that people nearby can perform magic without being affected, she could also do the opposite and cause the people in the next class to be unable to do anything. She could also 'flatten' it, so that it became a shield, which was useful when she helped wayward spells deflect off safely before it hit other students.

Professor Boot was also the only teacher who didn't set them homework.

On Friday, Alex's class had DADA last. It was then that the professor had pulled her aside.

"Miss Keithstone, you have proved that you are very able in controlling your power. Would you like to stay with the first years, or move up with the third years?" he asked.

Alex chewed on her lip. "I-I don't know," she admitted, "I enjoy being with the first years, but I guess being with people around my own age helps me a bit. I think that maybe I'll just stay in this class for a bit, say, until the end of next week, and then I'll change." She suggested.

The teacher nodded at her reasoning. "The third years are learning hexes and jinxes right now. I do believe that it is best that you are able to control your power better than now before you join. I just wanted to make sure what you thought." He added, as Alex opened her mouth to ask him.

"Oh, ok then." She said lamely, she turned to go.

"And Miss Keithstone?" Professor Boot called after her. Confused she stopped and looked at him.

"Next class I'm going to experiment something. Something that includes you, you don't mind, do you?" he asked.

Bewildered, Alex shook her head. "I guess not. But what's the experiment?"

The teacher just smiled.

* * *

"Is that all he did? Smile and say, 'you'll know when the time comes'?" Scorpius asked.

They were all at dinner in the Great Hall, and Alex had just finished telling her friends what Professor Boot had pulled her aside for.

"But, Alex, you'll be leaving us soon right?" Rose asked, her eyes downcast. "I don't want you to though, it's so much fun when you're in our DADA class, and it's easier for me to-" She broke up abruptly, giving Scorpius a quick, frightened look.

He gave Rose a weird look, "to what?" he asked curiously, looking from Alex to Rose. Rose just shook her head and glanced up at Alex for help.

"It's easier for her to ask me about what homework we need to do," Alex stepped in, much to Rose's relief. She gave Alex a small smile.

"Okay..." he said suspiciously, but luckily he didn't press on any further.

On the other hand Belinda was grinning from ear to ear, "That's great!" she exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement any longer, "you can join me for classes! Well, depending on your subject choices that is..."

"What's all the fuss about?" Fred asked from behind them. Scorpius, Belinda, Alex and Rose all turned and saw that James, Fred and Al had came over from the Gryffindor table to see why everyone was gathered around.

"Oh nothing," Belinda said mischievously, "Just that Alex will be joining third years soon."

"I _might_ be joining the third years," Alex corrected her, "It depends on my progress."

"Yeah, but I heard from Al that you can already do all sorts of stuff, didn't you Al?" James asked his brother. Al nodded, "she blocked all the spells that came flying accidentally my way. Professor Boot was really impressed."

The only class Alex (and the first year Slytherins) that Al and her shared was Defence Against the Dark Arts, so Alex wasn't really good friends with him as she was with Rose and Scorpius, they hardly had the chance to talk.

"Most of them were accidents," Alex shrugged, "I don't have complete control over my magic. I don't want to be sent to the hospital wing on my first day with you third years."

Fred looked innocent, "oh, we won't hurt you Alex, maybe a few pranks, yes..." his eyes glazed over as he thought about the possible pranks he could pull on her.

James too, looked thoughtful. "She hasn't seen Uncle George's quill has she? We could start off with that, something small."

Al gave a snort at the word _small_. "You still planning on pulling tricks on her?" he asked, "I thought you said this morning she wasn't a person to cross with?"

Fred winked at Al, "yeah, but I don't think she'll beat me up for some harmless, hilarious jokes would she? Alex has a sense of humour, unlike some Slytherin fifth year I know."

"Besides, there's nobody in this school who hasn't had a joke pulled on them," James said, "Alex's no different."

Alex folded her arms, "If you do anything that requires me to visit the hospital wing, you better start packing your bags Mr Weasley and Mr Potter." She said crossly, perfectly copying the Headmistress's brisk no-nonsense voice.

Fred bent down and ruffled her hair, "told you she had a sense of humour," he grinned at Al, "if there was a talent show here at Hogwarts, I'd recommend you sign up, Alex. I'd bet ten galleons that you win for that nice impersonation of McGonagall."

"That's _Professor _McGonagall to you, Mr Weasley," the Headmistress said curtly. They all jumped; neither of them had seen her walk towards them.

"A word, please, Miss Keithstone," she nodded to Alex as she swept by. Alex, after swapping confused looks with the others, followed the teacher into a deserted corridor.

"Now, I know you're wishing to rush back to do your homework-" Alex just managed to suppress a snort, "-but this is important. Professor Boot has asked permission to 'experiment' on his first years regarding your power. Are you aware of this?"

Alex nodded, "I am. He told me after class today if I was okay with that."

The teacher frowned. "Did he tell you _exactly _what the experiment was about?"

Alex shook her head. "No professor." She saw something red flash by in the corner of her eye.

"Well...seeing as you are directly involved, I think it is best if you know what you will be required to do. Professor Boot is going to ask you to act as 'the bad witch'. He is going to get the first years in your class to all aim jinxes at you. The person who manages to penetrate your magic gets a prize." From her tone, Alex could tell the headmistress wasn't enthusiastic about the idea.

"I don't mind, professor." Alex replied. "No, really I don't. It'd help me to control my magic better, I'm sure of it." She insisted after Professor McGonagall gave a disbelieving sniff.

"Well, if you're sure. Good night." Alex watched as the headmistress disappeared around the corner.

"Okay, I know you're there," she said with a small smile, "so come out of your hiding place."

To her amusement, the wall behind her slid open and revealed Fred, James, Scorpius and Belinda all squeezed into the tight place. Fred was pocketing something that resembled ears.

"I expect you heard everything?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Fred admitted, "we used my dad and his twin's Extendable Ears."

Alex gave him a weird look. "Extendable-"

"-ears, yeah," James cut in. "Dead useful for, er-"

"-_Accidentally _listening to conversations," Fred finished.

"Accidentally my foot, you don't fool me Weasley and Potter," Alex sneered, in a perfect imitation of Scorpius (when Alex wasn't around to tell him off).

Scorpius blushed. He obviously knew who Alex was impersonating.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" he asked. Belinda raised an eyebrow, "this is Alex, the queen of imitation you're talking about, 'course it's like you." She answered.

Alex looked around them, "Where's Crabbe? Haven't seen him all night."

Scorpius's face changed from embarrassment to one of pure delight. "Detention," he said happily.

"Er, you're a nice friend, looking all cheerful when a mate's got detention," Alex said.

"But I have every right to; he shouted something out loud in class for everyone to hear about me. He startled Professor Slughorn so bad, he made him drop the cauldron. Everybody got warts all over their feet, except me though." Scorpius replied.

Professor Slughorn still taught potions at Hogwarts, he had told the headmistress that he hadn't completed his 'collection' yet. Potions was not a subject Alex took, as it did not help Alex with her magic at all. She had to study and memorise the contents of the potions book though, but that didn't require her to be in the class. She normally went to the library when the first years had potions.

"Talking about me now, are you?" The potions teacher had popped up from nowhere, looking at the students still squeezed in the narrow space.

"Er..." Alex didn't know how to respond. After all, she didn't know the teacher.

"Ah, Miss Keithstone! Just the person I was looking for!" He said graciously, he gestured for Alex to follow him.

Alex stopped herself from rolling her eyes just in time. _What is it with teachers telling me to talk with them away from my friends? I still would tell them what happened anyway,_ she thought.

She followed him all the way to his office, where it seemed a large number of people were already inside. The professor opened the door and beckoned for her to come inside.

"I'd like you to join the Slug Club," he said, with an air of importance. "It's a club consisting of students handpicked by me," he added as he saw Alex's expression at the words 'Slug Club'.

Alex forced a smile. She really didn't want to join this group, she already had enough on her plate.

"Er, not to be impolite or anything professor-" his face slightly fell, "But maybe another time? I'm rather busy, er, got lots of homework. Professor Boot set us heaps," she lied.

He sighed, "next time, eh?" he said, disappointed, "very well then, school work must come first." Trying not to look relieved, Alex left the classroom, where she bumped into her friends again.

"Oh, you guys again," she groaned, "I'm off, all these teachers talking to me is giving me a headache. Good night." She brushed past them and headed towards the Slytherin dormitories.

"Oh darn," Fred said wistfully, "I wanted to give her back the book she dropped." Sure enough, he had the book Professor McGonagall had given to her in his hands.

"Well, what she doesn't know can't hurt her, right?" James said, smirking. "Gives you an excuse to talk to her, eh?"

Fred gave him a look, "I don't need an excuse to talk to her," he retorted, "she's my friend."

James continued to grin, "yeah, she's your _friend_."

"If you won't talk sense," Fred snapped, "I'll take away the Parchment I let you borrow."

James's mouth dropped open, "No! Not the Parchment!" he gasped, "Fine, I'll shut up."

The two walked to their dormitories in silence. As they climbed through the portrait hole, James suddenly realised something.

"What Parchment?" He asked.

Fred gave him an evil grin, "Oh," he said innocently, "nothing, just something I invented over the holidays."

"No way!" James exclaimed, "Show me!"

"Yeah, I'll show you. But wait till Alex is in our class, I want to try it on her." Fred laughed.

"It's going to be the best prank of all time."

* * *

**REVIEWWWWW!!!**

**Sorry if I'm being whine-y, I just wanted to know if this story's worth continuing or not.**


	5. Chapter five: Lessons With The 3rd Years

**A/N: Thank you very much for reviewing! Please continue to read this story and review.**

* * *

**Chapter five: Lessons with the third years**

Alex spent every free moment she had practising for the next DADA class. She _really_ did not like the idea of people getting rewarded for her to be sent to Madam Pomfrey.

She learned, through tonnes of practice, that she was now extremely unfit, compared to before she came to Hogwarts anyway. She no longer could high kick eight times in a row without toppling over, nor could she do three back flips simultaneously.

So in addition to controlling her magic (and trying to get the pronunciation of incantations such as _Lefiarliampskidor_ right) she now also trained her body physically. She knew that although her magic protected her from most spells, physical attacks still, unfortunately, worked on her.

She was over working herself so hard, even Al had to step in.

"Blimey Alex, take a break," he said, accidentally walking in on her falling over while practising flips.

Alex stood up and brushed her hair out of her face. "Can't, if I don't train..." she didn't even want to think about it.

Al grabbed a chair and sat down, watching her trying to do flips. "I'm serious," he said, "you're gonna faint from over working yourself."

But Alex just ignored him. Taking several deep breaths, she leant back and performed three, perfect back flips.

"That's great!" Al beamed, "Now you can have lunch with the rest of us, that _was _one of your goals, wasn't it? To complete three back flips?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah, it's one of my goals. But you go first, I want to perfect this."

Knowing that it was useless to try and argue, Al sighed and headed out the door. "Remember what I said about biting off more than you can chew!" He shouted over his shoulder.

Alex knew he was right, but she really needed to prepare herself for that dreaded experiment she was to do. She wasn't even half prepared, besides, she realised that it was easier to control her magic when she became fitter.

"What the-" Alex gasped as someone dragged her by the arm. Twisting her head around frantically, she relaxed slightly as she saw who it was.

"Honestly Fred, at least tell me you were going to tear my arm off," she complained. Fred gave her his best withering look.

"Keithstone, all the good food's going to run out if you don't hurry up," he said impatiently, "and I do think that in order for someone to be able to beat the pulp out of someone else, you need to get all the fuel you need."

Alex sighed. "Alright, just wait till I get this classroom back in order, 'kay?"

She started pushing the tables and chairs back into place when Fred interrupted yet again. "I'll do it," he volunteered, "I'd be faster."

"Oh, go on then," Alex said, eager to see him perform magic.

With a quick wave and some muttering that she didn't catch, all the furniture resumed to their original positions in less than half a second.

"Wish I could do that," Alex said enviously.

Fred grinned, "If you could do everything," he said with a straight face, "what's the point in everybody else existing?"

Alex played along, "there would be no point, Weasley, I guess I'm just better than everybody else."

"Excuse me?" James asked incredulously from the doorway. "Did you just say what I thought you just said?"

"James!" Alex exclaimed, "You're here too!"

"Yeah, I'm here," he said, "did I just hear you two flirting?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "I'm _thirteen_, James, I don't flirt."

"Exactly, you're thirteen. Normal, healthy girls like you tend to have a boyfriend or two by now," James said with a glance at Fred, who suddenly seemed to lost his ability to speak.

"Yeah, well I'm not normal," She said drily, "I mean what normal teenage girl is a witch, and a magic dead-point on top of that?" She asked.

"Good point," James admitted, "So are we going or what? Oh, and Fred did you return her book?" He asked, turning to his best friend.

Fred didn't answer, he was still staring at his feet.

"Hello? Fred? Earth to Fred? Blimey, it's like he's stunned or something!" James said, waving his hand in front of Fred's face.

"What book?" Alex asked blankly. Then she realised, "Oh! I totally forgot!"

She tugged the book out of Fred's grasp and gave him a smile, "thanks for returning it," she said, though he didn't offer the book to her. In fact, he didn't do anything.

"Fred's weird today," she commented. James gave a snort, "When_ is_ he normal?" he asked. Alex sighed, "Good point."

And dragging Fred along, the three of them left the classroom for lunch.

* * *

"So, let's start!" Professor Boot shouted gleefully, clapping his hands together.

Alex gulped. She stood in the middle of the classroom, well aware that everybody's wand was pointed at her.

_Come on, concentrate,_ she told herself, _block yourself!_

The first student brave enough to try and jinx her was Scorpius. "_Confudo!"_ He shouted.

Alex hurriedly murmured "_Shieliar_!" and the spell rebounded off her right side. She closed her eyes and concentrated on focusing her magic all around her, so she wouldn't have to cast spells all the time.

To her delight, her full 360 degree shield formed almost instantly. _I'm improving,_ she realised_, I'm way better than I was before!_

After Scorpius's attempt, the whole class followed suit. Soon, Alex found herself dodging and murmuring spells frantically in order to avoid the steady stream of spells aimed at her. Her shield was penetrated within seconds.

The teacher didn't help her much, he was too busy shouting out instructions. "Mr Potter, aim for her feet! That's her weak point!"

Alex continued to duck and dodge the spells, most of the times she had barely enough time to conjure a spell, forcing her to rely on her reflexes alone. With everybody having a go at her, Alex was fighting a losing battle. And they all knew it.

"Mr Goyle fast and accurate does the trick...oh!" Professor Boot sighed in disappointment as Crabbe's spell missed Alex by a few centimetres.

Alex gulped, all the students were really into it now. Pure reflexes were not going to be much help soon.

Everybody (minus Alex) was having so much fun that they didn't even hear the bell signalling the end of class. It was only until the classroom door banged open did the teacher stop them reluctantly.

"Hey, can we join in?" Fred asked, popping his head round the doorway.

It seemed the third years had DADA after the first years did, much to Alex's chagrin. She did _not _want third years having a go at her as well. First years were already too much of a handful.

"Aw, come on Alex," Fred grinned as he saw Alex cringing, "I won't use any of the Unforgivables on you."

Alex did not fall for it. "Save it for when I'm in your class," she retorted angrily.

"Yes!" the teacher exclaimed, "you'll be transferring to the third year classes starting tomorrow, Miss Keithstone. Nobody hit you in this class, so you've proved worthy enough to join your age group."

Alex stared at him in horror, "Oh, no professor," she said desperately, "I-I'm not ready, there's no way I can avoid the spells cast by third years-"

Professor Boot held up a hand. "The headmistress and I have already decided that if you came out of this class unscathed, then you will be moving up to join the third years."

Alex's shoulders slumped in defeat. _Why does everything bad happens to me? _She thought angrily.

Fred and James beamed, shooting evil grins at each other. Alex caught them at it, _oh no, _she realised,_ they're gonna pull pranks on me!_

But she shook off her worry, after this was Fred and James, her friends, they wouldn't do anything over the top, right?

How very wrong she was.

* * *

"Psst, Alex!" James hissed from across the aisle. They were in Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

Alex ignored him, she did not want to upset the headmistress on her first day with the third years.

James tried again. "Alex! Me and Fred wanted to apologize about before, so we bought you a present!"

Now he had her attention. Alex liked presents. No, saying she liked them was an understatement, she _adored _them. And both Fred and James, being her friends, knew that.

Fred, sitting beside James, stole a quick look at the teacher before throwing her a small grubby package.

Mystified, Alex ripped the wrappings open. Inside, there was a nice peacock quill and a whole roll of parchment. Both seemed new and in good quality.

She smiled at them, "Thanks," she whispered, "Sorry I was being such a grouch."

She did not see them cast guilty looks at each other.

Alex carefully smoothed out the parchment and dipped her new quill in her bottle of ink. Then she started using her presents to take down notes from the blackboard.

At the end of the period, Professor McGonagall, as always, called Alex up to see the notes she had taken. The teacher liked to highlight the things Alex needed to know and would help her, and the Professor also circled things that Alex was not required to study.

Fred and James gasped out loud as Alex unwittingly walked up to the front and handed her parchment over.

As soon as the teacher's hands touched it, slime oozed out of the parchment. It had a putrid smell, and by the disgusted look on the teacher's face, it did not feel good.

"What is this?" She asked Alex angrily, brandishing her wand.

Alex look scared, "I-I don't know, professor," she confessed, "It was a present, I didn't know-honest!"

The teacher was about to wave her wand to clean up the mess when Fred leapt up from his seat. "No Professor!" he yelled, but he was too late.

"S_courgify_!" The teacher said. To both her and Alex's horror, the slime oozed back into the parchment and formed slimy green words over Alex's painstakingly written notes.

_Professor McGonagall is no doubt a virgin_, the parchment read, _quite frankly why anybody would see her as attractive is beyond any of us._

Professor McGonagall's mouth dropped open. "Explain yourself!" she said thunderously. Alex shrank back in fright.

"I don't know!" she squeaked, "It worked fine when I used it!"

The slime was still forming words.

_She is, no doubt, a sneak as well, looking at this parchment. Whatever Alexis Keithstone wrote has got nothing to do with the upfront, stiff and boring old biddy._

The teacher's eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets as she read on.

_We would also advise her to put her eyeballs back where they belong. It is a sickening sight to see them popping out like that-_

"Miss Keithstone!" The teacher almost yelled. Alex paled and found she couldn't speak.

"You are very, very close to getting expelled, young lady. If not for the fact I know you cannot perform such magic, you'd already be out by now! Tell me, did you get one of your classmates to buy this from Zonko's?"

"N-no, professor," Alex stammered, "I'd never do that, I honestly had no idea-"

"-I shall be deducting fifty points from Slytherin for this, this atrocious behaviour!" Sweeping by, the teacher slammed the door behind them. The third year class slowly followed suit. Soon, the only people left were Alex, Fred and James.

"You guys!" Alex shouted, wheeling around. "What do you think you're playing at? You nearly got me expelled!"

"Alex, look, we're sorry," James said apoplectically, "We thought it was just a harmless joke, we didn't think that-"

"Exactly! You guys didn't think! I nearly got expelled!" She shouted, with tears in her eyes. "The very first time I felt I belonged to somewhere, and you guys nearly ruined it! I thought you were my friends!"

"We, we are," James said rather weakly.

Fred gave a small shudder at the thought Alex leaving them. He couldn't stand how angry and upset she felt, he attempted a small smile. "Well, you've got to admit, eh? That was some funny trick." He said, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Fred..." James muttered warningly, but he was too late. Alex had already heard him.

"Funny?" she screamed, "You think this is funny? I. Nearly. Got. Expelled!" She spat out. "I don't think this is funny at all!" Alex started walking out the classroom.

Fred was taken back, and he felt his temper rising. "Yeah well, who knew you didn't have a sense of humour? Don't throw a cow at us!" he yelled after her.

Alex turned around, her eyes flashing and tears pouring down her cheeks. "Put a lid on it," she said quietly, her voice full of anger. "I don't want to speak to you-either of you!" And she stormed out, slamming the door in her wake.

James gave Fred a look. "Thanks man, smooth move," he said disgustingly, "It was our fault you know."

"Yeah well she didn't have to be so, so angry!" Fred said, roughly shoving his things into his bag.

James stood up. "That's enough talk from you, _Weasley._ This was your idea in the first place, and not only did you not apologize to Alex, you made her even angrier. Thanks for nothing." He snarled, grabbing his bag and walking out the door.

"A new record huh? Losing two friends in one day," James yelled, "I'm not gonna talk to you until you apologize to Alex! She deserves it!"

He slammed the door, the sound ringing in Fred's ears. Fred buried his face in his hands. "What have I done?" he moaned. He didn't mean any of these things, they all just came out.

"Stupid, stupid!" he muttered, kicking his table. He thought about what had just happened and knew that James was right. He needed to apologize to her, fast. Or else he was going to find himself friendless.

But the argument also made him realise something. When Alex stormed out, he felt himself losing more than just a friend, he couldn't place the foreign feeling as his stomach churned at the sight.

Snippets of past conversations floated around in his head. James, Al, Rose and even Scorpius had told him many cryptic things about Alex. He had no idea what they had meant.

"_Isn't this just lovely?" Rose had said, "You have more chances to talk to her now!"_

Fred raised his head from his arms, a puzzle was falling into place here.

"_Man, you need to stop fooling around and tell her how you feel!" Al had urged after dinner several days ago, catching Fred looking at Alex for the fourth time._

"I'm so stupid!" Fred groaned, standing up.

"_If I ever see Alex come out of your class crying, you'll have hell to pay!" Scorpius had threatened, after pulling him aside yesterday night._

The final puzzle slid in place. "Oh Merlin," Fred whispered, his eyes widening as he realised it all. "I-I _like _her, I really like Alex."

* * *

**Thanks for bearing with me and reading this! If interested in my other stories, I have written two more (Harry Potter) fanfics: At the Movies (Ron, Harry and Draco take their children to see 'Harry potter' movie) and 'Post Secrets' which is basically 'secrets' of the characters that they may have sent to post secrets if given the chance.**


	6. Chapter six: The Daily Prophet

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. It's what keeps me going.**

**thirty seconds of your time to write a review isn't that much, so PLEASE review. **

* * *

**Chapter six: The Daily Prophet.**

Classes the next day was awful. Alex had avoided both James and Fred all day, afraid that she might magic dead-point them out of anger. James avoided Fred too, keeping his threat that he wouldn't talk to him until Fred apologized to Alex.

Fred spent the rest of the day sorting out his feelings for Alex, and wondering how he was going to apologize and make it up to Alex and James.

Finally, during DADA, he slipped them a note. Alex glanced at the folded parchment before shoving it into her pocket, unread. James, on the other hand, had opened it and read it. He passed the piece of parchment back with the words _'see you then'_ scribbled on it.

Fred paced around in the Gryffindor common room, hoping that Alex had, at least, read the note by now. He needed her to. He needed _her._

Glancing at the clock, he realised it was time. He grabbed his cloak and left the room, waving goodbye (and shouting, 'wish me luck!') to a bewildered Fat Lady on his way out.

Fred's dad had told him many things about Hogwarts, and one of them was about the Room of Requirement. The room held many forms, and whatever the seeker wanted, it almost always gave them what they required.

He made his way there, and sat in the gloom outside the room waiting for them. To his relief, about five minutes later, Alex and James emerged from the staircase.

Fred stood up hesitantly, wondering if Alex and James were still mad at him. But as he saw them approach him, he heard hushed, frantic conversation between the two. From the way they were acting, something wasn't right. Alex had, in her hands, a copy of the Daily Prophet. They both looked depressed, nervous and worst of all-

_-afraid.

* * *

_

Scorpius was angry. Not I'm-just-pissed-off angry, but _furious_-angry. He was almost seething. The envelope he had so eagerly ripped open just this morning was now smothering in the roaring flames of the Slytherin common room fireplace, along with its contents.

He wasn't angry at his father, the one who wrote and sent the letter. No, he was angry at himself for not concentrating on his studies hard enough. He had let..._distractions_ get to him, and Scorpius Malfoy _never_ gets distracted from school work. Never.

Though the letter was now beyond repair (even, unfortunately, with magic) as it's now just a pile of ash, Scorpius had read it enough times to remember each and every word his father had written.

_To Scorpius:_

_I just received your letter, and quite frankly, I'm astounded that you managed to fail that test. Although given that it was Transfiguration and might have been rather tough, but son, I sincerely hope you do better next time. _Much _better._

_About the other thing you mentioned, I'm afraid I have a lot to say in that matter. I assure you that this is no school boy grudge I am holding against you, though it may seem that way. Rose Weasley is Ronald Weasley's daughter. I have nothing against her and her family, but, well, do you _really_ think that her father would approve of your feelings for Rose?_

_I also whole-heartedly agree with that Miss Alexis Keithstone you mentioned. Though she has not a drop of magic in her veins, she does have, at least it seems, some common sense. You are only _eleven_, Scorpius, I very much doubt that you can tell the difference between true love and a mere school boy crush. I cannot say whether I approve or not approve of you confessing to young Weasley just now, but it surely wouldn't hurt if you waited a few more years?_

_Just some advice from your old dad, I really hope you take my words into consideration._

_Dad._

Scorpius sat down on a couch, thinking about the advice his dad and Alex had told him. Both had pretty much said the same thing: wait until he was older, then see whether he still loved (his cheeks flushed at the thought) Rose Weasley.

It seemed pretty wise to him, so he spent the remainder of the afternoon concentrating on his homework and studies, determined to let his feelings for Rose go until he was ready.

_Besides,_ he thought, _Rose Weasley hardly even talks to me anymore, she probably thinks I'm a typical Malfoy or something._ He smiled bitterly and corrected a mistake on his essay for Charms. He'll wait until they were in third year, then he'll see if he could tell the difference.

* * *

Rose too, was sitting on the sofa, but she was up in the Gryffindor tower, munching on a Chocolate Frog Alex had given her. In her hands, she clutched a letter her mother had sent her not long ago.

Her smile dropped as she read the letter, but she did not feel anger or disappointment. The letter was brief, but blunt and straight forward. Her mother always wrote letters like that to her.

_Dear Rose,_

_I just got your owl. I'm in a rush here, so I'm really sorry for the briskness. My advice is that you should wait until you're older. Your father and I both believe that eleven is a bit too young to get involved in a relationship, however, in a couple of years, if your feelings for Scorpius Malfoy does not change, then your father (whatever he says) and I will fully support you._

_Mum_

_P.S: Harry and George caught me just as I was about to send you this. They asked you if you can deliver the enclosed letters to James and Fred respectively. Thanks._

Re-reading the entire letter, Rose saw the wisdom behind the few sentences. She knew herself that she was too young for this, and besides, for all she knew, it may only have been a mere crush, and nothing more.

Unknowingly, she and Scorpius (down in the dungeons) both sighed and smoothed out a roll of parchment at the same time.

Rose decided to let things go for a year or two. Maybe when she turned thirteen, then she'll reconsider what she'll do, but for the time being, she had to focus on her schoolwork. She had nearly failed her transfiguration test, it was shocking. She was Rose Weasley, Hermione Granger's daughter. She had to pass all of her tests with the highest mark achievable.

Ignoring her Ravenclaw friends as they peered curiously at her discarded letter, she dipped her quill into ink and started writing the essay Professor Binns had asked for them to do.

_Love, relationships and what-not can wait,_ she decided, _I'm not ready yet. Besides, I don't even know if he likes me or not, we hardly talk.

* * *

_

Fred led them into the Room of Requirement. The room had provided them with comfortable sofas with plush cushions and a roaring fireplace. It seemed peaceful and, most importantly, private. They needed privacy.

Alex and James had forgotten that they were angry at Fred the moment Belinda passed Alex her copy of the Daily Prophet just as they went into Defence Against the Dark Arts. Curious, but anxious, Alex and James had smoothed out the newspaper and had spent the free time reading the headline article.

James decided then and there that Alex needed Fred, so he suggested that she read the note he had passed her. She did as he said and soon found herself agreeing to come along to the said venue.

Wordlessly, Alex handed Fred the article she had read. He settled against the pillows and started reading the article, wondering why both of them had looked so...tense.

"_Ex-Death Eaters Break Out In Search of 'the one'!_

_On Wednesday fifth of October, a guard of the wizard prison, Azkaban sounded the urgent warning that two former Voldemort followers had, indeed, escaped. The two escapees are Antonin Dolohov and Rodolphus Lestrange, both were devoted to the Dark Lord and both have been known to possess murderous natures._

"_I went to check on them, as I usually do, at around four in the morning," says Ridhima Jacqua, the guard who discovered the breakout, "I saw that the door was still firmly locked, but nobody was in there. I immediately contacted the Ministry, but it seems the prisoners were already far away." Another guard, who wishes to not be identified, provided evidence that the breakout had been planned about two weeks ago._

"_While patrolling, I heard Dolohov mutter something about Hogwarts, that he needed something there and he must get out no matter what, he called it 'the one'." the guard informed the aurors, "I made sure that security was tightened outside his cell as it seems he still is sane and is in the position of possibly breaking out, but even with the amount of security placed outside his cell, I can't possibly imagine how Dolohov and Lestrange escaped."_

_There has already been sightings of the two escapees. Like with the case of Sirius Black, the muggle community has been informed and provided with a hotline. The first sighting was in London, near the Leaky Cauldron on the same morning they escaped. They were then again sighted in the countryside, seemingly following the railway tracks to Hogwarts. There is no doubt the two are heading to Hogwarts, it seems that they need something, or someone there._

_A ministry auror, who again, wishes to not be identified, told us about his suspicions that, "I have a feeling the magic dead-point has something to do with this breakout. A person who can deflect all magic must be extremely valuable to them. I have advised the headmistress that security around the school be doubled and the person in question is to be well protected too."_

_For more information about the magic dead-point, Alexis Keithstone, please turn to page 7."_

Silence fell as Fred finished reading the article. Alex was beside him, trembling. He knew that it wasn't from being cold. He pulled both her and James into a hug to compensate for not knowing what to say. To his surprise, both of them wrapped their arms around him and hugged back.

"It's only two Death Eaters," Fred said, trying to brighten the atmosphere, "They can't do anything to you. McGonagall is one heck of a witch, I heard dad said. Nothing will happen to you, I promise." To him, his promise sounded empty. He was only a third year after all, he was _nothing _compared to the murderous death-eaters who've had too much experience in duelling.

"Thanks," Alex's voice was muffled as her face was still buried in his robes. James had already released them, looking a bit awkward. He did not want to be in the same room as them when his best friends were all acting mushy.

James needn't have worried. Alex sat back into her chair, her eyes were dry. Both the boys knew that Alex wasn't the type to cry because she was scared. She liked to keep her fears to herself, Fred knew, but with two Death Eaters on her trail, it was hardly something she could hide her fear.

"I hope both of them are caught soon," she said fiercely, her body still shivering, "I do not want to be cooped up in Hogwarts, I want to go to Hogsmeade. McGonagall said I was allowed to go the next time, she asked my parents."

James cracked a grin, "You won't be cooped up in Hogwarts, Alex, me and Fred know many ways to sneak in. No year is complete if you don't visit Hogsmeade at least once," he told her.

Fred nodded, backing his friend. "One of them leads straight to Honeydukes, the best sweet shop ever," he said dreamily, thinking of the chocolate and sugar quills and all the goodies the shop sold.

"I just want a butterbeer, I heard from Belinda that it was _the _drink. She promised to get me some before, but after she found out that I will-_might,"_ she corrected herself, "be going next time, we agreed to go together."

Fred and James looked at each other over her head. Both didn't know what to say. Alex unknowingly relieved them of the awkwardness by sitting straighter in the chair.

"I'm really sorry Fred, I didn't mean to be so...whiny and loud. Neither of you two knew that McGonagall checked my notes. I shouldn't have blown a casket like that," Alex apologized, her light grey eyes looking straight into his blue ones.

Fred was taken back. "W-what are you talking about? I was being an absolute _bastard!_ It wasn't even a funny prank! It was mean!" he said, his voice slightly high. He waved his hands around to emphasise his point.

Alex frowned. "I guess it kind of was," she said honestly, "but I was wrong too. I should have heard your side of the story before making assumptions that you two wanted me get kicked out."

"We-I- n-never!" Fred spluttered, shooting panicked looks at James, who seemed to be rather amused at the turn of events. "I never wanted you to leave m-Hogwarts!" He flushed as he narrowly avoided confessing his feelings for her.

Alex smiled, "that's good to know," she said. She got up and sat on the ground, nearer to the fireplace. "I like this place, it's cosy and warm and...well, private." She said suddenly.

"I think that's exactly why Fred brought us here, didn't you mate? You wanted somewhere where you could make it up to us, and where better than the Come and Go room?" James grinned, squatting next to her.

Fred nodded. He too, copied his friends. They all sat there, gazing into the orange-red fiery flames in the fireplace, the same thought running through them all.

_How safe was Hogwarts?

* * *

_

**_REVIEWWWWW!!!_**

_**Thank you.**  
_


	7. Chapter seven: The time skip

**A/N: Thanks you guys for the reviews! Please continue to read and review!  
**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 2**

* * *

**Chapter seven: The Catch and the Time Skip**

Alex couldn't help herself but laugh as she read the article Belinda had passed her. With Fred (who suddenly kept on eating his meals at the Slytherin table), Scorpius, Crabbe and Rose gathered around her, she read the headline article out loud in a joyous voice.

_"Death-Eaters Losing Their Touch? CAPTURED!_

_The two Death Eaters that has caused so much trouble over the past few months has finally been captured. Strangely (and ironic enough) the pair was caught by muggle please-men. _-"It's Police!" Alex muttered-_ The escapees couldn't defend themselves against so many please-men at once, and were almost immediately taken back to Azkaban where they now have triple the amount of security._

_The two have refused, even under 'influences' to reveal how they broke out, but the guards are no longer taking any risks. Instead of being checked every hour, they now have three trolls and four wizards watching them every minute of the day._

_The ban around Hogwarts preventing students and teachers alike from leaving the school has been lifted earlier this morning. Alexis Keithstone, the magic dead-point seemed to not have been informed of her position in danger by any of her teachers. "I believe that Miss Keithstone has enough on her plate already without worrying about two wandless Death Eaters," a stern Minerva McGonagall informed the Daily Prophet. "She, I believe, was in no danger anyway. The protection around this school and its students is difficult and even impossible to penetrate. There was no need to frighten her."_

_Alexis Keithstone, due to the protection around her, has not been asked to give her views on this issue. However, sources have told us that for the past few months, she has, in fact, been aware of the escape and has been training harder than ever to become more powerful. "We believe that she will be, no doubt, a valuable asset to both Hogwarts and the wizarding community," the Minister of Magic proclaimed. "Though young, she has proved to her teachers at Hogwarts that she is capable of living up to these high standards people expect her of. I also hear, that in addition to her extraordinary skills, she has a black belt in martial arts, which is basically the muggles art of fighting with their limbs."_

_For information concerning the Minister of Magic and his new pet, Lurcus the hippogriff, turn to page 10."_

"This is great!" Rose exclaimed, "they've been caught! You can go to Hogsmeade like you wanted, Alex. Professor McGonagall told us that the next trip would be tomorrow!"

Alex grinned. "That is great," she admitted, "But I wanted to do something with you tomorrow Rose, if you don't mind."

Scorpius and Fred were all ears. "What are you going to do?" Scorpius asked curiously.

Alex gave him a friendly smack on the shoulder. Scorpius tried not to wince from the pain.

"Girl stuff," Alex said. Steering Rose away from the others, she sat Rose down on a chair and looked at Rose in the eye.

"Are you still sure about Scorpius?" Alex asked. "I thought that as eleven year olds, it was too early for you. But after these months, I've seen that you really do care for him. So tomorrow, if you want, I can get Scorpius and you to somewhere that Fred showed me. It's awesome."

To her surprise, Rose shook her head. "I've decided to give up on a relationship for now," she said softly. "I have to concentrate on my studies. I think I'll wait until third year. Then," she smiled, "you can help me."

Marvelled at how grown-up Rose sounded, Alex patted Rose on the head affectionately. "Then how about me, you and Belinda go to the Room of Requirement tomorrow, just us girls?"

Rose nodded her head, her grin wide. "I'd like that. Fred wouldn't though." She said, gesturing at Fred who was obviously trying not to interfere and seemed to be making moves to join them.

Alex was puzzled, "Why would Fred mind? He hasn't gone to Hogsmeade with James in ages."

Rose sighed. _Alex really is thick,_ she realised, _even I know he likes her._

They had a long way to go.

**

* * *

**

**2019: two years later.**

Scorpius took a deep breath and ran. Even though he was now a third year at Hogwarts, the thought of running through something that looked solid still seemed strange to him. His parents weren't able to accompany him to the station as they both had urgent owls from the Ministry this morning, asking that they come to work early.

Scorpius had, instead, been taken to the station by none other than Harry Potter, the boy (or man, Scorpius thought, eyeing his thinning hair) who lived and his father's ex-enemy. He hurriedly followed the Potters towards the train that was to take him to Hogwarts.

"Scorpius!" Someone shouted, squinting through the smoky platform, he saw Rose waving at him. He waved back, his heart beating fast as he did.

Yes, Scorpius Malfoy still hadn't given up entirely on Rose Weasley. In his first year at Hogwarts, he had assumed that his feelings for Rose was nothing more than a crush. After his father and Alex urged him to wait until he knew the difference between love and a crush (and after failing a test), Scorpius had decided to wait until he was in third year before deciding whether he should tell her how he felt or give up.

To be honest, Scorpius liked the first idea. He knew now that it wasn't just a crush. Having a crush on someone did not mean noticing everything about that special someone. It did not mean noticing how her sapphire eyes lit up every time she spoke, or the way she fingered her curly and frizzy hair when she was nervous, or how she was so competitive, she'll study past midnight if she could become first place in the class.

Nope, Scorpius was pretty sure that he loved her. His pale face was now red as he tasted the word on his lips. "Love," he whispered, then shuddered. It seemed so foreign...yet it seemed so right.

"Sorry? Did you say something, Scorp?" James asked from beside him. Snapping out of his thoughts, Scorpius shook his head. "Just reciting the twelve uses of dragon blood," he lied.

"Over achievers," James muttered, then his eyes lit up as he saw someone he recognised. "Oi! Fred!" he yelled, waving manically.

To Scorpius's surprise, James did not run towards his best friend, in fact, Scorpius could have sworn James walked slower than usual.

"Why're-?" Scorpius started.

"Sh-!" James smirked. He nodded towards Fred, "look who he's talking to."

Sure enough, Fred was talking to Alex. It was well known that Fred liked Alex, but, like many other couples, the person he fancied seemed to be totally oblivious to his feelings. James sniggered as Fred tried to help Alex pull her trunk up the steps, but Alex seemed to have rejected his offer, and instead pushed it up herself.

"When d'you think he's going to tell her he likes her?" Scorpius asked, eyeing the two fifteen year olds.

James shrugged, "hard to say, Fred's brave, but when it comes it girls, he's an absolute coward."

"Well then, how 'bout ten galleons that they get together this year?" Scorpius challenged him, stopping and staring James in the eye.

James, who has never backed from a challenge before, scowled at the younger boy. "You're on, ten galleons that they don't get together."

Scorpius grinned, he was going to be richer this year, he knew it. In fact, getting Alex and Fred together before the end of this year was going to be his ultimate goal....Well, perhaps his second ultimate goal. There still was that tiny problem of him telling Rose how he felt about her.

And speaking of Rose... his pale eyes scanned the platform and found her standing with her family. Hugo, her younger brother, seemed bored about what the family was talking about. With a jolt, Rose's blue eyes caught his as she looked at him. She gave a wide smile and waved.

"Scorpius!" she yelled, causing many heads to turn. Scorpius's face flushed as she made her way towards him. _Just be normal,_ he told himself, _normal._

To his surprise (and he was actually quite pleased), Rose wrapped her arms around him, embracing him tightly. "Missed you heaps," she grinned, releasing him after a few moments. Scorpius found that he had lost his ability to speak.

"Er-uh-um..." he stuttered.

James nudged him, "Stop being such a prat, say hi back Scorp." The younger boy managed a small, "h-hello, Rose," before clamping his mouth shut for fear he would say more than he wished to.

Rose gave him a weird look, "are you okay Scorp? You seem... strange. Oh no! You're not coming down with a cold right?" she asked him worriedly, pressing her warm hand against his sweating forehead.

With great effect, Scorpius shook her hand off. "I'm fine," he muttered, "Just tired." Rose nodded understandably, "With James no doubt, being a jerk, you must be tired, enduring an hours ride with him."

James protested loudly and shot Scorpius to tell her that she was wrong. But Scorpius had already slipped away, making his way up the steps of the train. He needed time and advice. He needed someone who could tell him about the confusing minds of girls.

He needed Alexis Keithstone, his 'older sister' at Hogwarts.

He carefully pushed his trunk up the steps and proceeded to walk down cluttered corridor. He could hear friends catching up after the long summer break, and (with a faint tinge to his cheeks), he saw a couple making out rather shamelessly in public view.

"...and my mum gave a whirl of my wand and sent the vase through the window," he heard Alex tell Fred. Her voice was coming from the compartment on his left. Scorpius didn't want to interrupt them (seeing as ten galleons were at stake) and instead sat down in the compartment opposite.

Scorpius left the door open, and he heard Fred give a loud laugh, that was, strangely, genuine. Maybe Scorpius should ask Fred how he managed to act normal around Alex? He figured it was worth a try.

He felt a shadow fall on him, looking up, he found himself staring into the eyes of none other than Professor McGongall, the headmistress of Hogwarts herself.

He jumped to his feet, "Professor! What're you doing here?" he asked, aware that he didn't exactly sound polite.

The teacher chose to ignore his tone. "Where is Alexis?" she asked him, her eyes searching the compartment. "I need to speak with her. Urgently."

Silently Scorpius gestured to the compartment opposite. "She's in there. Er, professor if you don't mind...can you tell me what's going on?" he asked tentatively, bravely looking at her in the eye.

The teacher looked at him for a moment before nodding. "You are a close friend of Alexis, so I don't see why not," she said finally. "Come on please, Malfoy, I must speak to her before the train leaves."

Scorpius followed after the tall woman and watched her as she slid the compartment door open, revealing a laughing Fred and Alex.

Silence followed as the two of them stared at the headmistress. The teacher tactfully allowed them a moment or two to register the fact that yes, she was standing aboard the Hogwarts Express before sitting down opposite Alex and waving a hand to Scorpius for him to close the door.

"Er-Professor?" Alex managed to ask. "May I ask you why-?"

"-I'm sorry Miss Keithstone, but I don't have much time." Professor McGonagall cut her off. She waved her wand at the door and cast a spell so that they wouldn't be overheard.

"I assume you trust Fred Weasley with the upmost confidence?" She asked Alex. Alex nodded without hesitation, much to Fred's pleasure.

"I will make this brief as I'll have to leave soon. Alexis, are you aware of the situation with the Daily Prophet?" She asked.

Alex shook her head, "I'm not subscribed," she told her.

"Well, the Daily Prophet has been taken over, similar to what happened roughly twenty three years ago. The content hasn't changed much to arouse suspicions, but one reporter who managed to escape requested my audience. She told me that at least ten Death Eaters have broken out with outside help, and the guards at Azkaban have all been placed up the Impervious Curse. This means-"

"That I am in danger?" Alex whispered, strangely enough, she did not seem surprised.

Unperturbed, the teacher gave her a short nod. "I'm afraid this means no Hogsmeade visits and you'll have to be with at least two people at all times. I'm sure Belinda and Scorpius from your house will have no objections to this."

Alex visibly relaxed slightly, she had expected aurors tailing along like bodyguards following celebrities in Hollywood. Not that McGonagall knows what Hollywood is, Alex thought amused.

"Also, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to step down from the train. Your presence here may cause...problems to other students. I have arranged another method of transport for you."

Alex nodded wordlessly, she understood the meaning behind this. With around a thousand students on this train, and with only the driver and the trolley lady being the only adults on board, they would be taking a huge risk with Alex being targeted.

"So, er, shall I leave my things here?"

"Yes. Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy would look after your belongings, if you don't mind," the teacher remembered to add. Both of the boys shook their heads.

"Right, the train is due to leave in-" she checked her pocket watch, "two minutes, please grasp onto my arm tightly, Alexis." The teacher said, standing up and offering Alex her right arm.

Confused, Alex did as she was told to do. A second later, she found herself being tossed and tumbled around like clothes in the washing machine. She tried hard to keep her breakfast down as she apparated with the headmistress.

"Alright there, Alexis?" Professor McGonagall asked kindly, stepping away from the gagging teenager. Alex swayed on the spot, massaging her chest. "I-I think so," she gasped.

Without needing to look up, Alex knew she was standing in the headmistress's office. The comfortable feeling of Hogwarts had already seeped into her, and it made her feel much better after a few deep breaths.

"Your friends will be arriving much later. However, instead of letting you wander around as you please, there is something I ask of you."

Alex stared.

"Professor?" She asked curiously.

The headmistress gestured for her to sit down. "You have your wand with you, am I right?"

Alex nodded, wondering where this was leading to.

"Excellent. Now, I want you to stand in the middle of that room when I tell you to, which is...now!"

Startled, Alex walked quickly towards the space the headmistress had indicated. The doors to the office flew open with a BANG! And somewhere behind her, she heard the scuffle of someone moving out from behind a cabinet.

Indistinctively, she cast up a powerful shield around her, forgetting that one of the world's best witch was standing only a mere six feet away from her.

Spells were suddenly hurled from every direction, Alex frantically blocked them, muttering all that she had learnt under her breath and waving her wand around almost recklessly. She also relied on her athletic reflexes to dodge the ones that managed to avoid her shield and spells.

Pretty soon, Alex was sweating and swearing at the sudden turn of events. Her temper was rising fast as well. What was her headmistress doing? Couldn't she see that her student was under siege?

As you can tell, all that spell casting and running had fuddled Alex's brain. She hadn't even _thought _about the possibility that the teacher was involved in all of this.

Alex got madder and madder, and her shields, unknowingly to her, cracked dangerously as she lost concentration. One of the spells hit her sleeve, causing a putrid acid smell to rise and make her wrinkle her nose in disgust.

_I cannot believe she is just sitting there!_ Alex screamed to herself, _Just sitting there with god knows how many people attacking me!_

One of her spells flickered weakly as her temper rose. Her shields were also on the verge of breaking.

Alex counted the number of strangers attacking her. _One, two, three.... oh gods! Eleven frickin' middle aged wizards and witches hexing every inch of me they can get! _She thought angrily.

After half an hour Alex had enough, three more spells had wormed their way in and had hit her on her thighs and stomach. She was fuming at how hopeless she felt. _Two years of full-on training! _She stormed, _and it comes to this, me getting hit and limping around pathetically!_

Her face turned redder and redder as she thought about the situation she was in, how she knew she was fighting a lost battle. She was no longer furious as McGonagall, but at herself, how in the world was she supposed to defend her friends if she couldn't defend _herself?_

Her shield disintegrated suddenly, and she was exposed to all the hexes and spells aimed at her. Desperate and against her wishes, her mind wondered about her friends who were still on the train, no doubt eating their way through the goodies they've had bought from the trolley lady. She thought about Rose and Scorpius, both who have feelings for each other but preferring to wait in favour of their studies. She thought about Belinda, her best friend and Crabbe, Belinda's younger, loud-mouthed brother. A red-haired boy's face flashed by in her mind's eye too, she remembered the way how Fred had comforted her and the way he hugged her (and James) tenderly back when she first started Hogwarts...

"NO!" She screamed, "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HURT MY FRIENDS YOU BASTARDS!" Her wand, lying three feet away from her suddenly lit up and trembled, making strange whirring sounds. Alex made no movement to try and retrieve it, instead, with her eyes flashing with anger and shivering with the thoughts of her friends being killed, she stood up and-

BOOM! She blacked out.

* * *

**I have started writing a new harry potter fanfic for those interested. It's called 'Torn, but United'. Basically Hermione and Draco Malfoy are alone in the midst of horrible natural disasters, and they must learn to trust each other to get to the bottom of the mystery.**


	8. Chapter eight: Sudden Change

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating this story.... Have been busy writing the other fic (Torn but United). In other words, I'm kinda halfheartedly writing this one... plus THE DREADED EXAMS are coming up-gulp!!**

**Please REVIEW!!! It makes my day when I get an alert saying I've got more reviews :]**

* * *

**Chapter eight: The Attack**

Drip...Drip... Something tickled Alex as she lay on a bed. Something watery was patting gently on her eyelids.

She opened her eyes reluctantly, drowsy and heavy with much needed sleep. The sudden light pained her as she did. Fuzzy, disorientated figures slowly came into view.

The first person she saw was Fred, bending over her bedside table as he rearranged something on it. Alex smiled at his furrowed eyebrows as he tried to stand a Get-Well card on the uneven surface of the table.

Moving her head slowly, she caught sight of more familiar faces.

Scorpius and Rose were standing awkwardly beside each other, their hands touching each other tentatively. Alex made a mental note to ask what happened between them during the time she was unconscious.

Crabbe shuffled his feet absentmindedly, obviously bored at the lack of action going on.

She saw Belinda next, frowning at someone sitting beside Alex's bed. Belinda's glossy black curls were thrown casually behind her shoulders, and made her seem taller, more graceful.

Alex followed her best friend's gaze and found herself staring into the eyes of none other than James Potter, who was holding something above her.

It was a pitcher of water, and by the looks of it, he was going to dump the entire contents on her.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Alex shrieked as the water came cascading down.

James laughed and passed the jug to Fred, who was looking somewhere between amused and stern. Fred set the empty jug down and dried Alex with a flick of his wand.

"Glad to see you're up, finally." He said, helping her sit up.

"Yeah, so glad that someone dumped water on me the moment I open my eyes," Alex grumbled, tossing the wet covers away from her.

"It worked didn't it?" James grinned, "Besides, we thought that after three days, today was the day to wake you up. I did you a favour there."

It took a few seconds to register the information James gave her. "Wait- I was unconscious for _three days?_"

Belinda shook her head. "You weren't, er, unconscious, really. Madam Pomfrey cast a sleeping charm on you. She said that you needed the extra rest."

Alex groaned. "Oh great, I missed the welcoming feast."

"That's nice," Scorpius said sarcastically, "the first thing you say is that you miss is food, and not your friends who have been staying here with every free moment."

"You've all been...watching me as I slept?" She said incredulously. "Oh Merlin, I didn't snore loudly or talked while I was asleep, did I?"

"Actually..."Fred gave James a small smirk. "You said many interesting things... something about lucky first years, and gave us precious information to hold up against Scorpius and Rose."

Alex noted, without realising, that Fred had for once, referred to Scorpius as his first name, and not his last name. She was pleased with this development. She couldn't bear the whole Slytherin against Gryffindor thing. It had been infuriating.

Crabbe gave a start when the hangings surrounding them were suddenly tore apart. Madam Pomfrey strode through, looking extremely annoyed.

"I could hear you from my office!" she whispered angrily, "Miss Keithstone needs her sleep! Out! The whole lot of you!"

"Er, I'm already awake." Alex informed the woman. Madam Pomfrey's head snapped up and her eyes were suspicious as she eyed James and the empty pitcher.

"I don't suppose Mr Potter had something to do with you missing out on precious sleep?" She asked sternly.

Alex shook her head. Much as she hated James and his pranks (Fred had 'grown up' over the last year), he was still one of her best friends, and she never ratted on her friends.

"Well then," The woman continued, though her tone was still filled with doubt, "All of you, please get out. I need to check on Miss Keithstone."

One by one, Alex watched her friends shuffle out. Fred quietly shut the hangings after him.

Madam Pomfrey surveyed Alex as the younger girl lay down, oblivious that Alex was rather self conscious as she did. After a few moments, Alex opened her eyes with a "You're fine. Best get to dinner quickly" as her cue.

Alex slid from her bed, thanked her and nearly ran out of the Hospital Wing. She hated visiting doctors or anyone who looked at her like a piece of meat. It made her feel weird...like she wasn't Alexis Keithstone, but just another patient, just another _dependant_ person.

Alex skidded to a stop before the Great Hall doors. She didn't know why, but something felt wrong. It was too quiet. The Great Hall at dinnertimes was usually noisy, so noisy that they had to shout to be heard to people sitting only a few seats down.

From behind the doors, Alex could sense something was wrong. The silence engulfed her, it frightened her. She had never, not once, described this gigantic room as a quiet, peaceful room.

And yet...

Slowly, and as quietly as she could, she pushed one of the doors open. She half expected the door to groan, seeing as it was rather old, but it didn't. It yielded to her push obediently and did not give her away.

It was just as well as it didn't, because the person Alex saw sitting on the chair that was reserved for Headmistress McGonagall certainly was not going to greet her with welcome arms.

The person wore a mask, along with a large black cloak that hid the person's gender and figure. The only visible skin Alex could see was their left arm and a rather large tattoo.

Alex involuntarily shuddered as she recognised the hideous tattoo. A skull with a snake like a tongue, it told Alex one thing: this person was a Death Eater.

She managed to tear her eyes from the Dark Mark and scanned the room for her friends. She saw Belinda's arm protectively slung around her brother's shoulder; she saw Scorpius and Rose sitting at the Ravenclaw table, each trying very hard to mask their fear; she saw Fred and James wearing identical expressions of shock.

She did not see any teachers at all.

"...Hand her over, and none of you shall die. All of your teachers are under our control, and we will not hesitate to torture and kill them if you do not co-operate." The person was saying. Its voice-for they had cast a spell to hide their gender- was scratchy and rough. Alex shuddered.

She knew who the 'her' was.

She knew that these Death Eaters would not hesitate to kill any of her friends and schoolmates.

She knew that nobody in this room had the strength to stand up to these experienced killing machines.

She knew that they were looking for Alexis Keithstone.

They've been hunting for her for three years now.

And now they've got her cornered.

There was no way out.

* * *

Alex gently shut the Great Hall door. She hurried away to her sanctuary; the one place she knew was safe from these barbaric Death Eaters.

She sprinted up the stairs and paced around nervously before wrenching the doorknob that suddenly appeared and let herself in.

Her heart still racing, Alex hugged one of the many cushions to her chest and tried to calm herself down. Now was not the time to panic, she told herself. She couldn't afford to, not with hundreds of lives at stake.

Alex knew she was the only chance of winning this. She alone was not susceptible to the curses that Death Eaters were capable of. But first she needed to gather information. She had only seen the one Death Eater. There must be more, lurking about...

"All of your teachers..." Alex froze as she remembered the words. They had assumed they had all teachers under control. But what about Hagrid, who didn't live in the castle? And what of Madam Pomfrey? Alex knew Madam Pomfrey as not in the Death Eaters' grasp, in fact, if Alex remembered correctly, Madam Pomfrey had been in her office the whole time...

Hope surged through Alex's veins, like power rushing from the electric socket. Madam Pomfrey was an adult; she knew how to defend herself, and she knew more about Hogwarts than Alex.

But first... Alex needed to ensure that she wouldn't bump into Death Eaters on her way to the Hospital Wing. She needed something that could warn her. She needed something for her to get around and gather information without giving herself away...

Her mind made up, she left the Room of Requirement and stealthily made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

The Fat Lady looked down at Alex. "Password?" She asked.

Alex bit her lip. She didn't know. Her mind went over the possible passwords, but it was useless, there were thousands-no, millions of choices.

"Well?" The Fat Lady said sternly.

"Er...look, I'm not in Gryffindor, so I don't know the password. But Death Eaters have taken over, and I desparately need something from my friends that can help... please, can't you just let me in? I will only be a few moments." Alex pleaded.

The Fat Lady gazed at Alex's sincere face and nodded slowly. "I know what has happened. But tell me, just in case you are a Death Eater in disguise, something only a Hogwarts student will know."

"Er..." Alex was stumped.

What was something that students will know but Death Eaters wouldn't? Most of them had came to Hogwarts anyway, unless... unless the Fat Lady was asking for something recent. Something only students who came to Hogwarts a few years ago will know.

"Rumours has it that Professor Boot fancies Professor Angletomb?" Alex answered. Gossip at Hogwarts had always been a large chunk of students' lives at school. This rumour sprang from when a couple of fifth years last year saw the two teachers in question holding hands by the lake.

The Fat Lady smiled. "Get in, and quickly. If any Death Eaters comes around, I will not let you through, so don't push me too hard when you try and get out. Just stay hidden."

Alex grinned back, despite her troubles. "Thanks, I won't forget this," she promised, before crawling through the portrait hole.

Alex wasted no time. She knew where James and Albus's beds were, she had heard Fred and them talking about the Gryffindor boys' dorms way too many times.

She rushed up the stairs and almost tripped over a few stray clothes that were thrown all over the place. Wrinkling her nose, she carefully made her way to James's part of the dormitory. She rummaged around in his trunk before triumphantly tugging out the Marauders Map.

She then successfully dug out the Invisibility cloak out from under Albus's bed. Alex, now with the two things she needed, headed downstairs into the common room.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she whispered, though she knew nobody was around to hear her.

The castle plans of Hogwarts slowly appeared on the old parchment. Alex bent over it, studying it hungrily. She counted thirty foreign people, so she assumed that there were that many Death Eaters within Hogwarts. She found the teachers all huddled together in the Slytherin Dormitory. Madam Pomfrey had joined the teachers. Nobody else was roaming through Hogwarts.

Only Alex was free.

Alex took a deep breath and struggled to pull together a decent plan of attack. She needed to free either the teachers first or the students first, and then get them to split up and then free the others. That much she knew.

Alex took ten long minutes -time that was precious- forming her plan. She had noticed that all the security took place around the teachers, and only three people, including the one in the Great Hall she had seen before were guarding the students.

If there was one weakness about the Death Eaters, it was that they underestimated teenagers.

Alex strode purposely to the portrait hole, flung the Cloak around her and cautiously pushed the portrait door open. The Fat Lady did not give any sign as she let Alex through. Alex knew that it was because Death Eaters were coming nearer and nearer.

"Dracona!" Alex said loudly, wishing the Fat Lady knew what to do.

The Fat Lady caught on, and she swung open. As Alex had predicted, the Death Eaters patrolling heard her and was rushing towards the portrait, their wands out and ready.

The portrait door swung shut just as they reached her. Alex, standing a mere metre away from the two watched as they threatened the Fat Lady to open.

"I am going to burn you if you do not let us in!" One of the Death Eaters shouted furiously.

Alex waved her wand and shot her magic towards them. An invisible net surrounded the two, and Alex slowly drained their magic away. Their faces paled and they fainted as Alex drank them empty.

"Two down, twenty eight to go," she whispered. She removed the invisibility cloak after a look at the Map.

"Can you please open again? It's best not to leave them lying around..." The Fat Lady nodded, still frightened at the flames that the Death Eaters had been aiming at her.

Alex kicked and pushed the two men into the Common Room before ducking under the Cloak.

It was time to free her friends and school mates. _The Death Eaters are going to pay,_ Alex thought venomously.


End file.
